Mi verdadero amor
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: final cap up! es un HrVk...espero que les guste dejen reviews ...Que harias si te das cuenta que lo que sientes por alguien no era lo que pensabas......el primer amor es el más dificl de olvidar y el unico que siempre tendrás.
1. En el Funeral

Un verdadero Sentimiento

Era una mañana muy fría en un pueblito muy cerca de Londres, donde se sentía la pasión del quidditch, muchos jugadores famosos de la antigüedad habían vivido y aprendido a jugar en ese lugar. En una casita de madera muy hogareña se encontraba un muchacho alto, musculoso, su mentón se adornaba con una chivita justo debajo del labio inferior, el muchacho estaba dormido en el sofá, en ese momento un golpe en su ventana lo despertó, una gran lechuza café estaba esperando a que se despierte pero el aburrimiento la venció tanto que prefirió despertarlo, el muchacho se levanto de un solo golpe para botar a ese intruso molestoso, pero cuando estaba apunto de pegarle un grito se fijo que tenia en su pata izquierda un carta dirigida para él, hace tiempo que no recibía una carta de ese estilo, en el momento que la cogio, los recuerdos de las cartas de un persona especial para él se le vinieron a la mente, se apresuro a abrirla ya que no sabia nada de ella desde el funeral de Dumblendore

-------------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------

Mucha gente estaba ese día en Hogwarts, ya que era el funeral del mejor director que podría haber existido, desde muy lejos se podía ver a Harry Potter conversando con un pelirroja, y junto a ellos una chica de pelo castaño llorando en el hombro de un pelirrojo, todos los de la sala lloraban.

Cuando se acabo el funeral, todos se pararon

-Ginny..¿Donde está Harry?- le pregunto la chica castaña hinchada por el llanto a la pelirroja que estaba en el mismo estado

-No se- Contesto Ginny rompiendo en lagrimas

-Yo se Ginny que lo de Dumblendore es fuerte pero hay que superarlo

-Herm…-dijo sin voz-Harry rompió conmigo, tiene miedo que me pase algo

En ese momento Hermione se quedo anonadada pero no por la respuesta, había visto ha alguien que le traía muchos recuerdos

-Ginny que pena-dijo apurada- sube a descansar un poco que yo ya mismo voy

La castaña salió corriendo del gran comedor, paso por unos cuantos pasillos, pasó media hora y no encontraba lo que buscaba…… y fue a sentarse en su lugar preferido de todo Hogwarts un lugar que lo tapaban los árboles, se recostó en un árbol y comenzó a recordar

-hermione ¿Erres Tú?- Un chico muy guapo pero cansado con una túnica negra super que elegante se le acercó-parrece que has estado haciendo lo mismo que yo hacía

-Viktor….-dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo- tu ingles ha mejorado bastante

-jaja… sabía que te ibas a dar cuenta, como ahorra vivo aquí en Londres he aprendido puedo decir perfectamente el Ingles

-te felicito- le dijo dándole un gran abrazo que Viktor lo siguió

Los dos se sentaron debajo del árbol, hablaron de todo lo que había pasado, Viktor le contó a Hermione sobre sus partidos, pero se quedo sorprendido viendo que ella sabía todo eso, en ese momento Viktor le agarro la mano y le dijo mirando a los ojos – Te acuerdas todo acerca de este lugar

---------------------------------……FLAS BACK……….------------------------------

-Erres muy linda Hermione- le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, le cogio la mejilla y la besó profundamente

-------------------------------------…. FIN FLASH BACK………--------------------------

-Si Viktor si me acuerdo-dijo mirando al suelo

-¿Por qué nunca más me mandaste ninguna carta? Querias olvidarte de mi?

- Si te mande Viktor pero desde que leí que te ibas a ir a un equipo de Latinoamérica supe que no ibas a volver, además desde hace mas de un año y medio me siento atraída por…

-Ron Weasley, no acepte lo de Latinoamérica estoy estudiando para poder oficialmente profesor de quidditch -termino Viktor

-Como sabes?- le pregunto la chica

-Tus 3 últimas cartas solo hablaban de él y de su novia Lavander, y que no te gustaba para nada esa chica y que sentías rabia de él, pero la última me afirmo mis hipótesis cuando me mandaste que ellos no eran nada

-Lo siento si te ic sentir mal, pero creo que con Ron falta poco para ahcer algo, lo siento

-Yo se como arreglarlo-le dijo mientras se acercaban y se besaban cuando termino el beso que parecía eterno para los dos Viktor dijo unas palabras- gracias por hacerme sentir bien otra vez, ahora sube para que estes con Harry y Ron que estoy seguro que te están buscando

------------------------------------ FIN FLASK BACK----------------------


	2. Las Cartas

Las Cartas

_Viktor:_

_Hola…Como estás? Espero que bien… te escribo para decirte que estoy en la casa de mis padres, es decir estoy en el mundo muggle, no te he podido mandar carta ya que estaba en la madriguera tratando de convencer a Harry de que no hago una locura, hasta ahora Harry ha decidido quedarse en cambio Ginny todos los días se pone melancólica por lo de Harry, y con Ron…converso y todo pero necesito ha alguien que me entienda alguien como tú, nadie me ha sabido comprender solo tú, de vez en cuando escríbeme o llámame, que yo se que si sabes usar teléfonos muggles ( _Muchas veces en el profeta salió que el buscador Viktor Krum se estaba metiendo mucho en el mundo Muggle, y que tenía una casa donde iba a pasar vacaciones_) mi numero es 096524502, te quiero ver, sabes que mis padres adoptaron a un niño desde hace 2 años, yo recién me llego a enterar ya que no pasaba nunca en mi casa, ahora tengo un hermanito de 11 años, lo gracioso es que le llegó una carta de Hogwarts y otra para mis padres diciéndole que Andrew Granger era hijo de un muggle con una bruja que murió cuando lo tuvo…jaja que gracioso verdad sin querer tengo un hermano mago _

_Byeee T.q.m_

_PD: No te olvides de contestarme_

Hermione me encantaría verte- pensó el muchacho apuesto, siempre llevaba el recuerdo de ese último beso y de los tantos más que se dieron ese año en Hogwarts, el olor de ese perfume de Vainilla que se ponía la castaña de sus sueño, ya no podía aguantarlo la quería más de lo que él pensaba, desde el torneo de los tres magos todo giraba alrededor de Hermione, estaba realmente enamorado de ella, tanto que comenzó a vivir y estudiar cosas de los muggles, por eso y muchas cosas más decidió contestar

Querida Hermione:

Te parece que nos veamos en la cafetería "Aroma de Cafe" que queda en el centro el Viernes a las seis, yo tambien tengo unas ganas locas de verte otra vez, quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de Andrew y recuerda que conmigo puedes contar siempre que lo necesites

Yo tambien te quiero cada día mas

Hasta el Viernes Princesita………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viernes…..

- Hermione, hijita, despierta para que desayunes- Una mujer con voz muy fina dijo mientras tocaba una puerta blanca con stickers de flores

-Ya estoy despierta mamá me estoy arreglando

-Hijita tu hermanito sigue durmiendo yo con tu padre nos tenemos que ir a ver a tu abuelita vamos a llegar de noche cuida a tu hermano

-Mamá hoy es viernes, tengo que salir en la tarde

-Cierto el joven de la misteriosa carta que no me dejastes ver- contestó su madre mientras se despedía- llévate a Andrew contigo y caso cerrado

Hermione bajó a despedirse de su padre y se encontró con un niño de pelo castaño oscuro sentado en la mesa con un vaso de leche, el niño tenia ojos color cafés bien oscuro parecidos a los de su padre, tenía una nariz muy linda y chiquita su tono de piel era morenita muy parecido a la de ella

- Chao Andrew- se despidió la madre – Hazle caso a tu hermana en todo lo que te diga

-Ya mami- contestó el niño


	3. La cita

Aqui esta el nuevo cap! espeor que les guste

La cita

-Bueno Andrews, yo se que tu ni me conoces tanto como a mis padres, pero tenemos algo en común, imagino que si sabes de lo que estoy hablando verdad?

-Si se- contestó el chico, todavía viendo su plato de cereal,- Y que vamos hacer hoy? – pregunto el niño animadamente

-Buena pregunta Andrew, no se que podemos hacer.- dijo la chica

Después de 3 atormentantes horas, de ver programa de tele completamente aburridos para Hermione, pero muy divertidos para Andrews, se quedaron dormidos…Los dos se habían reído juntos y habían conversado de Hogwarts, todo estaba yendo bien, Andrew apreciaba mucho a Hermione, y ella le sentía un gran cariño, aunque a veces miedo al recordar que la historia de Andrew se parecía mucho a la de Lord Voldemort.

-Hermione- comenzó el chico a moverla, ya que ella seguía dormida- Hermione!-.

-Que pasa Andrew- contestó ella estirándose

-Algo esta sonando en tu cuarto

Hermione se levantó desesperada, su celular estaba sonando, y la única persona que conocía el número de teléfono de su celular era Viktor, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, pensando que Viktor estaba en la otra línea.

-Aló

-_Hermione…soy Viktor, como estas?_

Hermione se quedo petrificada, la persona con la que había estado soñando felizmente en ese mueble la había llamado, como cosa del destino

-Bien muy bien…como así me llamas.-

-_Solo para oírte y saber si todavía vamos a salir-_

-Viktor me halagas, claro que vamos a salir, pero no creo que te tenga que contar mucho sobre Andrew ya que él va a estar con nosotros, mis padres se tuvieron que ir a visitar a mi abuela…y me toco cuidarlo.

-_No importa, hasta mejor que nos acompañe, no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte, hoy no he podido estar tranquilo sabiendo que te voy a ver…_

_-_Viktor, el problema es que Andrew es un poco tímido, no se si le guste estar contigo, mejor déjemelo para otro día

-_Como crees, no Hermione, no puedes dejar que mi corazón siga sufriendo, no importa, y sabes que tengo una idea, horitas son las 12 por que no te arreglas y yo paso por ti y Andrew, vamos a comer algo y después al cine o alguna actividad que haga que Andrew se divierta, mientras que tu me cuenta a cosa importante que tenias que decirme, te parece?_

_-_No esta mala la idea pero…

-_Pero nada, en media hora pasó por tu casa, si se donde es, y no quiero oír ese pero nunca más, te quiero un millón, y no sabes cuanta falta me haces… _

Hermione guardo su celular, estaba desesperada, Viktor le había dado media hora para arreglarse, eso era muy poco, hasta para una chica como Hermione era muy poco,

(e decir que hermione no es tan vanidosa) y peor si todavía estaba en pijama , pero lo que más la presionaba era la idea de volver a ver a Viktor, ese Viktor que le dio su primer beso, el mismo Viktor que en el funeral de Dumblendore la había vuelto a besar sin importar lo que ella pueda decir, el mismo Viktor con el que había soñado antes de la llamada, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a viajar por la nubes.

& SUEÑO &

Una chica con unos bucles castaños estaba sentada, conversando con su amiga Ginny, ella le contaba que había vuelto con Harry, y le preguntaba que tal las cosas con Ron, Hermione estaba decidida a contarle toda la historia acerca de Ron, pero en ese momento el pelirrojo se había acercado a ella, y la había llevado a un balcón.

-Que pasa Ron?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida de su amigo

-Nada, solo es que no quiero que hables con Ginny, peor si es sobre mí

-No me puedes negar eso Ginny es mi amiga

-Yo se pero no me gusta que hablen, bueno te dejo, los chicos me están esperando vamos a ir a jugar quidditch, quédate no te iras hasta que yo vuelva, y si quieres puedes ir hablar con Lavander….Bye

Hermione estaba sorprendida, que le pasaba a su amigo, que se creía el, al pensar la puede manejar, si ella quería hablaba con Ginny, sin que nadie le impida, y lo peor decirle que vaya hablar con Lavander, esto si era el colmo, se sentó en la banca y vio a un hombre súper que lindo acercarse

-Ven Hermione, yo te ayudo a salir de aquí

Hermione se levantaba a saludarlo y cuando estaban a punto de besarse…….Despertó

& FIN SUEÑO &

Hermione bajo de las nubes, tenía 10 minutos menos para arreglarse, salio corriendo

A buscar a Andrew, el estaba jugando a los legos en su cuarto

-Andrew, ponte unos jeans, y alguna camiseta, vamos a salir, con un amigo mió.- dijo la chica mientras le abría el ropero para ayudarlo a elegir

-Y si no quiero ir, creo que la voy a pasar muy aburrido- contestó el niño

-Claro que no, si mi amigo, Viktor, es un jugador de Quidditch, te acuerdas lo que te conté, sobre el deporte de los magos.

-Si – dijo con una expresión de felicidad

-Y leíste las revistas que te di.- Hermione tenía algunas revistas de Quidditch que le había quitado a Harry y Ron mientras estaban estudiando y siempre se le olvidaban devolvérselas para poder despues leer lo que decian sobre Viktor

-Claro que si, me encanta el quidditch, sabes que Hermione... si quiero ir contigo y tu amigo

-Perfecto, ponte esto- dijo tirándole a la cama una camiseta azul Old Navy, y un jean

Ahora le tocaba vestirse a ella, se puso un jean apretado, y una camiseta de tiritas strech rosada(el rosado de la chompa que ella usa en la 3º peli), se amarro una chompa blanca en la cintura, y se puso unos converse rosados.

Estaba lista, sencilla pero lista, sin olvidar que se la veía muy bien. Se soltó el pelo y se puso un cintillo grueso color blanco, se comenzó a maquillar, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Si?- pregunto Andrew mientras abría la puerta y veía a Viktor en su portón

-Hola, Andrew verdad? Soy el amigo de tu ñaña, los vengo a ver.- dijo Viktor amablemente

-Tu eres Viktor Krum, verdad? En todas las revistas que leí hablan sobre ti.

-Que en verdad no sabía- dijo como sorprendido, pero no lo estaba

-Pasa por favor, mi hermana debe estar saliendo

Dicho y hecho en el momento que Andrew cerraba la puerta Hermione salía del pasillo, quedándose frente a frente con el apuesto jugador de quidditch.

-Hola Viktor- dijo Hermione abrazándolo

-Hermione, estas bella- fue lo único que pudo decir. Viktor estaba vestido con un jean y una camiseta de cuello

& EN EL PASEO &

Viktor los había llevado a comer a Burger King, habían entrado al cine,se estaban divirtiendo.

Andrew conversaba con Viktor como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, Hermione estaba muy contenta de ver que a Viktor que estaba a punto de cumplir los 20 no le importaba estar con su hermanito de 11

Después fueron a salón de Arcade, Andrew se subio a todos los juegos que podían existir.

-Bueno princesita, cuéntame lo que me querías decir, ahora que tu hermanito esta jugando

-Viktor creo que el ambiente no favorece- dijo riéndose, ya que estaban en un lugar oscuro con muchos niños jugando.

-Bueno entonces no me cuentes, tranquila que no me reciento, pero te quiero preguntar algo ¿Cómo así no te quedastes en la madriguera como lo hacías siempre?- pregunto, lo que él no sabía era que la respuesta era la cosa urgente que Hermione le quería contar

-Ron volvió con Lavender, y creo que es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho-.

-Hermione en verdad lo siento, yo sabia lo que te gustaba Ron.

Hermione se lo quedo mirando con gracia, parecía que lo que había dicho Viktor le causaba risa

-jaja Viktor, yo fui la que le dije a Ron que vuelva con Lavender, por que me di cuenta, que mi corazón siempre había sido de una sola persona- dijo mientras le agarraba la mano

-Que en verdad Hermione?- pregunto el chico feliz- sabes que mi corazón tambien tiene dueña desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a lo de ella

-Me lo imaginaba- pudo terminar Hermione, antes de que los labios de Viktor cumplan su misión, se besaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-acck- izo como si tocia- Perdonen por interrumpir, ya no tengo crédito en la tarjeta, y me dio hambre- dijo Andrew interrumpiendo ese beso que podía haber sido eterno

-Dios mió ya son las 6, es mejor que vayamos a comer algo para que Viktor ya nos vaya a dejar a la casa

-Me parece bien, vamos a comer pizza, y después los llevo a la casa


	4. La noticia inesperada

**Este es el nuevo cap! de mi historia, espero que les guste**

La noticia inesperada

8:00 p.m.

Después de comer pizza, Hermione estaba bien preocupada, por lo que sus padres podían pensar o hacer si ella llegaba tarde, aunque ya era ya mayor de edad en el mundo mágico sus padres no aceptaban del todo esa regla, eso hacia que Hermione no pueda tomar sus decisiones todavía, aunque varias veces ya lo había hecho, como al escaparse del paseo familiar para llegar a la madriguera para los mundiales de quidditch.

-Bueno ya llegamos- dijo Viktor mientras estacionaba el carro

-Viktor gracias por todo- le dijo Andrew

-De que campeón, otro día para llevarte a un partido de quidditch, estoy seguro que te va a gustar.

-Que vacan!- dijo mientras se bajaba del carro

-Viktor gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermanito- dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso

-Por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo mientras le daba otro beso pero esta vez más apasionado

- Espero que tus padres no se enojen por que llegan tarde a casa- estaban cogidos de las manos caminando por el portón hasta legar a la puerta

-Tu tranquilo que todavía ni llegan, aunque eso me parece raro- dijo mientras lo besaba

.-Quieres pasar a tomar algo, puedes jugar play station con mi hermanito, mientras preparo algo-.

-Me gusta mucho la idea, espero que tus padres no se enojen cuando lleguen.

-No tranquilo, ellos deben resignarse aceptar lo que yo haga- dijo muy seria, como si no tuviera miedo a nada.

-Lo que tu digas, pero me parece mal que te portes así con tus padres.

10:00

Viktor y Andrew estaban sentados en el mueble, jugando, Hermione hacia sándwiches, y a cada momento veía el reloj, desde que Viktor paso por la puerta solamente pensaba en que decir para provocar a sus padres cuando al fin lleguen, pero ya ha estas altas horas de la noche estaba súper que preocupada por la tardanza que se mandaban.

-Si quieres me voy- dijo Viktor mientras elegía uno de los sándwich

-No se Viktor, yo creo que mejor si…-

RING-RING

-Espérame un momento hasta que atienda

-Viktor…ya se cargo la partida ven a jugar la ultima vez- grito un niñito desde la sala

-No creo que pueda Andrew, ya estoy de salida

-_NO Puede Ser- _escucharon que Hermione gritaba- _En este momento voy.-_dijo con una voz entrecortada

_-_Princesita… ¿Qué pasó?- le pregunto Viktor a Hermione, ella estaba llorando sentada en el suelo a lado de la mesa del teléfono, Viktor nunca la había visto tan triste, solo en el funeral de Dumblendore pero no tanto.

-Viktor…..- fue lo único que pudo decir cuando lo vio y rompió a llorar de nuevo

-Tranquila…-se sentó con ella y la abrazó- Cuéntame que pasó.-le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas

-Mis padres….- boto mas lágrimas- tuvieron un accidente viniendo a la casa.

-Oh… Hermione no sabes cuanto lo siento, imagino que la llamada era para avisarte que tienes que ir a identificar los cuerpos- Hermione afirmo con la cabeza- Si quieres te acompaño?.

-Bueno, Pero primero tengo que dejar a Andrew con alguien, no lo puedo llevar conmigo, no a ese lugar.

-Bueno y a donde lo llevamos?

-No conozco a nadie de este mundo, mejor llevémoslo a la madriguera, estoy segura que la Sra. Weasley o Ginny lo pueden tener un rato

-Si crees que es lo mejor.

-Si lo es.

En la madriguera

-Ay, Hermione querida, no sabes la terrible noticia que nos has dado tu anda no mas, que yo aquí cuido a tu hermanito, no quieres que te acompañe Billy, o mejor llamo a alguno de los gemelos o si prefieres despierto a Ron aunque que él se despierte te puede atrasar.- decía la Sra. Weasley mientras abrazaba a Hermione

-No es necesario, ya tengo compañía- dijo señalando le carro que estaba afuera en la lluvia.

-No me digas que es….

-Si Ginny es él, estaba conmigo cuando recibí la llamada.

-Bueno chicas las dejo, voy a subir a este niño al cuarto de Fred y George, a querida, imagino que el entierro va a ser en un cementerio muggle.

-Si. -Contestó Hermione mirando al suelo, no le gustaba pensar en eso todavía.

-Andrew, por favor pórtate bien, hazle caso a Ginny y a todos los Weasley, todos ellos son mis amigos y quiero que se lleven una buena impresión tuya.

-Ya- contestó el niño, estaba muy triste y tenía los ojos rojo he hinchados.-Despídeme de Viktor.

Molly y Andrew subieron, mientras que Ginny se despedía de su amiga

- Chao Ginny, no lleven a Andrew al funeral, creo que no lo soportaría. Perder a otras personas queridas para él

-Bueno, ya apúrate para que no llegues tarde, por cierto que vas a ser respecto al dinero que necesitas.

-Todavía no lo he pensado, otro día vengo para conversar y llevarme a Andrew, cuídalo por favor.

-Soy experta cuidando, y tu cuida al que te esta esperando en el carro, Hay muy pocos de ese tipo-. Dijo Ginny señalando con la mirada a la ventana

Hermione solo la vio con una expresión como diciéndole "Claro que lo voy hacer", pero sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza.

& 4 Días Después &

-Srta. Granger está segura que quiere vender esta propiedad, yo estoy revisando las cuentas de sus padres, usted y su hermano pueden darse una vida muy lujosa, sin necesidad de vender nada de sus padres.

- No me importa las cuentas de mis padres, no me entiende que la quiero poner la casa a la venta. Que debo firmar para poder irme?

La chica castaña que se encontraba peleando con algún banquero muggle firmo todo lo que concierne a la venta de la casa de sus padres, estaba con un jean y una blusa negra, se subio al primer taxi que encontró en la calle. Por favor al número 4 de Privet Drive.


	5. Reencuentros

**Bueno lo primero..quiero que me disculpen por demorarme tanto..aunque no haya nadie leyendo este fic voy hacer todo lo posible para terminarlo...tambien espero que me disculpen por las faltas ortograficas , por ahora no tengo Word y debo escribir en WordPad , y en este programa no tiene corrector de ortografia...Disfruten el capitulo..**

** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 4 de Privet Drive &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Un muchacho se encontraba leyendo en la sala, su Sexto año se había terminado, y estaba a poco tiempo de comenzar su ultimo año en Hogwarts, su estadia en la casa de los Dursley no estaba mal pero no podia estar tranquilo, desde que se habia marchado de la Madriguera no tenía noticias de sus amigos ni de nadie.

-Oye, estoy de salida, recuerda que no quiero que salgas, tu tía esta en la cocina, y tu primo ya debe estar llegando- dijo Vernon Dursley en tono serio

-No se por que gasta sus palabras diciedome cosas que yo ya sé- dijo Harry sin alzar su mirada del libro

-Tienes razón, pero tu tía me ha pedido que trate bien, ya que es tu ultimo año aquí con nosotros. Gracias a Dios ya te falta poco tiempo para marcharte.

-Gracias por el intento- dijo el muchacho sin dejar de leer, sabia que su comportamiento estaba mal, su tío estaba haciendo el intento de portarse bien, pero no podia ser amable con una de las personas que lo habia tratado mal por tanto tiempo, vio de reojo como el cuerpo gordo dejaba la casa, siguio leyendo hasta que el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió. Se levanto de mala gana,no quería dejar su lectura pero sabia que su tía no iba a mover ni un dedo que no sea adentro de la cocina.

-Hermione!!!- dijo el muchacho sin entender, nunca su amiga había ido a visitarlo, y peor con los ojos hinchados...-Que pasó? - preguntó preocupado por su mente le pasaron millones de cosas.

-Harry...-dijo la muchacha abrazandolo -Mis padres...- dijo echando a llorar en el hombro del muchacho

-Herm...tranquila, pasa para que me cuentes todo.

Esa tarde era una de las mejores tardes que Harry habia pasado en Privet Drive, aunque la causa por lo que habia pasado no le agradaba mucho, su amiga se había quedado sin padres, y a cargo de un niño. Ya estaba enterado de toda la historia y estaba muy sorprendido.

-Y ahora que vas hacer? me acabas de contar que vendistes la casa de tus padres- dijo pensando un poco- mejor dicho que quieres que haga por ti?- se dio cuenta que eso no era una simple visita.

-Harry- dijo ya mas tranquila- Vendí la casa de mis padres por que no ubiera podido vivir ni un segundo mas ahi..me trae muchos recuerdos,-dijo mientras una lagrima caía de su mejilla- Harry fui mala hija con ellos, los hacia enojar mucho, la noche que me llamaron a dar la noticia de su accidente, yo minutos antes estaba pensando que decirles para hacerlos enojar, hacerca de por que Viktor seguía en la casa.- dijo sollozando

-Viktor? - dijo Harry sorprendido se dio cuenta que no sabía toda la historia despues del todo- Otro día me contaras sobre eso- añadió cuando vio la expresion de su amiga- Herm..tu nunca habias sentido eso por tus padres, ahora que lo pienso nunca has querido hacer enojar a nadie, porque ahora?

-Creo que eran celos Harry, cuando llegue me encontre con un niño en mi lugar, es decir mis padres no eran felices solo conmigo, es verdad que yo nunca estaba con ellos, en las vacaciones prefería irme a la Madriguera que estar en mi propia casa, pero me dolio enterarme lo de Andrew, ya siendo él un Granger.

-Entonces tu salida de la Madriguera fue para estar con tus padres y disfrutar ser parte de la familia Granger. como que querias recuperar tu puesto.

-Si- afirmo Hermione- A parte estaba como que confundida yo creía que estaba enamorada de Ron, pero esa semana en la madriguera me di cuenta que no, que solo es un amigo como tú lo eres.

-Que bien que hayas arreglado tus sentimientos, pero no me has dicho a donde vas a vivir?

-Por ahora Viktor me va ayudar a buscar un apartamento, pero mientras tanto quisiera que me des permiso de estar en tu casa.

-Eso no se pide Herm, claro que puedes ir..pero no creo que estes comoda por ahora la Orden esta trabajando muy duro, yo en la siguiente semana voy ayudarlos.

-Yo creo que solo seran unos días, pero si no quieres incomodar a la Orden no hay problema, además Viktor me ofreció su departamento..

-No te he dicho que no- interrumpió Harry con un tono celoso, no podia permitir que su amiga vaya a dormir a la casa de Viktor, es verdad que era libre, pero los celos siempre están,- Quedate cuanto quieras, pero deberas hablar con Andrew..

-Claro que si, es un buen niño, no creo que haga mucha pregutas.

En eso una mujer flacuchenta salió por una puerta, miro a Hermione con cara de sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba aquí, no queria ni pensar que haria su esposo o hijo si la vieran sentada en la sala como una invitada.

-Harry, por favor, tu amiga ya debe irse- dijo sin ver a la cara a Hermione.

-Tranquila Señora Dursley, yo ya estoy de salida...- se despidió de su amigo con un gran abrazo,

- Espero que la pases bien en tu cumpleaños.- dijo mientras estaban abrazados

-Gracias por acordarte- agradecio el muchacho sonriendo.

Harry vió como su amiga desapareció en la sala de los Dursley, ya ella era mayor de edad y tenía permiso para hacerlo, agarro su libro y continuó su lectura sin mirar a ver a su tía, que de ley estaba impresionado por la desaparición de Hermione.

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews!!!**


	6. Dos palabras

**Espero que les guste este capitulo...**

** Dos Palabras **

No muy lejos de Londres se encontraba Viktor enseñandole a jugar quidditch a Andrew, toda la mañana se habían pasado jugando, Viktor había descubierto que Andrew iba a ser un gran guardian, ya que no dejó que pase ninguna quaffle por los pequeños aros que tenía Viktor en su patio trasero, Andrew estaba muy feliz de todas las cosas que Viktor le estaba enseñando sobre el quidditch, y el mundo mágico.

-Viktor, tengo hambre..- dijo Andrew mientras bajaba de la escoba con mucho cuidado, pero sin perder el estilo que Viktor tanto le había enseñado.

-Ok, no hay problema, entrremos y hago algo para comer, mientras esperamos a tu herrmana- dijo mirando el reloj, ya Hermione se estaba demorando ,él nunca había hecho tramites muggles pero sabía que no se demoraban mucho. Abrió la puerta y vio como una luz blanca apareciá en su sala y se iba tranformando en una chica.

-Herm...- gritó Andrew mientras la iba abrazar- Jugué quidditch, dice Viktor que soy un buen guardian y que si sigo así podré ser el Guardian de la casa que me toqué en Hogwarts - terminó diciendo el niño emocionado.

-Te felicito- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla- No me digan que se han pasado jugando toda la mañana.- dijo sonriendole a Viktor

-No te lo diremos entonces- dijo Viktor acercandose a ella y plantandole un dulce beso- Ya hacias falta - le susurró al oido

-En serio..- rió Hermione - Para la proxima voy a ver si me demoro un poco más para verificar lo que me dices- dijo dadole un pequeño beso, para dejarlo con ganas de más.

-Me matarías- rió coquetamente Viktor tratando de besarla de nuevo, la estrategia de Hermione había resultado a la perfección.

- No quisiera interrumpirlos su conversación pero todavia tengo hambre, sera posible que comamos algo?.

- No veo por que no- dijo un Viktor muy avergonzado se había olvidado que Andrew estaba con ellos.- Esperenme un ratito y preparo algo muy rico para comer.

-Viktor no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo- comenzó a decir Hermione, sin fijarse que Viktor con un movimiento de varita ya tenia una bandeja con una gran variedad de sanduches- Como veo si vamos a tener tiempo para comer- terminó riendo Hermione.

-Wow, tan rápido, Hermione cuando voy a tener tambien un palito de esos?- pregunto Andrew sin conocimiento alguno de lo que era en realidad.

- Muy pronto pero no es un palito es una varita- le explicó. Era un perfecto almuerzo, los chicos le contaban a Hermione sobre la práctica de quidditch que tuvieron en la mañana, todo los detalles que podían existir.

-Princesita, no quiero que me veas como un controlador ni nada por el estilo, pero te demorastes mucho en llegar? - preguntó Viktor aprovechando que Andrew se marchó a ver televisión, esperando que su hermana terminara de comer.

lloro1-Si lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo estando con Harry- contestó mientras terminaba su sanduche, no sabía si había hecho bien en decir eso pero no ubiera sido bueno callar. - Fui a visitar a Harry, ya que estaba en la ciudad, además necesitaba hablar con él, es uno de mis mejores amigos, espero que entiendas- dijo mirandolo a esos ojos tan perfecto que tenía Viktor

-Hermione, no entiedo por que me estas dando explicaciones, yo se lo que es Harry para tí, y no voy a cambiar eso, y esta bien que lo hayas ido a ver princesita, se en las condiciones que vive Harry, te pregunte por que te habías demorado por que estaba preocupado por tí Herm.- le agarró la mano y le dio un beso.

-Viktor me encanta como eres, no quiero que esto se acabe nunca- Hermione se sentía en las nubes, estar con Viktor era lo que la ayudaba a seguir adelante con tantas cosas que vivía en esos momentos con la muerte de sus padres.-Pero ya debemos irnos, tengo que llegar a Grimmauld Place antes de que se haga de noche.

-Por que vas a ir allá, la Orden te necesitará o algo?

-No ahi voy a quedarme con Andrew hasta que consiga un departamento, Harry ya me dió permiso y tambien ya hablé con la profesora Mcgonogall- Viktor puso una cara un poco sorprendido- Yo se que creías que me iba a quedar aquí pero tu ya has hecho mucho por mí y por mi hermanito, y vas hacer más , no tengo cara para aceptarte quedarme en tu casa.

-Yo te entiendo, pero para mi no es nada que te quedes en mi casa

-Yo se Viktor ,pero ya no insistas, por favor- dijo mientras le acariciba la mejilla tiernamente

-Hermione..- dijo Viktor agarrandole la mano a Hermione y acercandosela un poco más a él- Te amo- dijo esperando la reacion que ella pudiera tener, no sabía si se había apresurado mucho a decir eso, pero ya no podía aguantar más tiempo.

Hermione no lo podía creer si antes estaba en las nubes ahora estaba más alto, su corazón latía a un millon, y sentía que su sangre se calentaba, era la mujer más feliz que pudiera existir, miro a Viktor y le sonrio...-Yo tambien te Amo Viktor Krum. Ahora Viktor era el perdido por algun mundo desconocido y muy lejano.

** En Grimmauld Place **

**-**Bueno señorita Granger espero que haya entendido todo- aviso la nueva directora de Hogwarts, con su misma tunica verde esmeralda, y sus lentes peculiares.

-Si profesora, perdón directora Mcgonogall, ya se que lo que le debo decir a Andrew, no va a ver ningun problema ni nada por el estilo.-dijo muy segura

-Esperemos, bueno la dejo para que se acomodé ,la señorita Weasley esta llegando con los gemelos, parace que Molly nos ha mandado alguna de sus delicias caseras...quiere que le diga que usted y este jovencito- dijo refiriendose a Andrew que estaba dormido, el cansancio del Quidditch lo había matado - Se encuentran aquí o no?- Sentía pena de la muchacha, ya que estaba pasando por mucho.

-Claro que si, ver a Ginny seria muy bueno.- dijo muy contenta, Ginny era otra de las cosas que la ayudaria a salir más de la depreción que podía a ver tenido en la mañana, pero que se fue yendo desde que habló con Harry, y todo lo que paso con Viktor, lo amaba y él tambien lo hacia, era una combinación perfecta de palabras, dos palabras que le alegraron el día, Hermione estaba conmencida que lo que sentía por Viktor nunca había desaparecido, y que desde ese Cuarto año estuvo presente, en muchas formas, sus gustos hacia el quidditch habian aunmentado despues de ese año, le vinieron ganas de cambiar su apariencia, y muchas cosas más...

-Hermione!!! Hermione!!!...- decía una peliroja mientras sacudía a una perdida Hermione.

-Ginny?...Desde cuando estas aquí? no te vi llegar...

-No es para alocarte pero por lo menos unos 5 minutos te he estado viendo pensar y volar, no se ha donde...- contesto una risueña Ginny - No te quiero decir nada que te ofenda, pero te veo muy bien,no parece que hayas pasado lo que pasastes...

-Ginny no digas eso, lo de mis padres me duele todavía, pero no te niego que por una lado estoy feliz.

-Viktor verdad??

-Si...Me ama, y yo lo amo...Ginny esto fue lo mejor que me pudo a ver pasado para curar todas mias heridas, estoy enamorada.

-Ay..amiga mía, estoy muy feliz por ti- dijo tristemente- Yo en cambio en el amor no voy bien, no he hablado con Harry desde que se fue a Privet Drive, y estoy muy preocupada por él.

-Muy pronto vas a ver que las cosas se van ha arreglar, hoy vi a Harry, y la proxima semana viene a vivir aquí, y vas a poder hablar con él.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que Ginny se tuvo que ir a su casa, contenta por la noticia de la mudanza de Harry y por ver a su amiga tan feliz.

**Espero que este capitulo en verdad haya sido de su agrado y que l hayan disfrutado, gracias El Rojo, en verdad que me subistes los animos...Gracias..!!**


	7. Las Compras

**espero que este cap les guste...**

**Compras**

**Un mes y medio depues **

-Herm?..- preguntó un niño desde su nuevo cuarto...ya llevaba un mes y unos cuantos días ahi, su cuarto era pequeño pero tenia todo lo necesario, un escritorio, una cama, un closet, una mesa de dormir en donde estaba un lamparita, y una ventana pequeñita por donde entraban los rayos del sol por la mañana, el cuarto estaba decorado con posters de quidditch.

-Estoy en la cocina Andy- dijo Hermione, le habia comenzado ha decir Andy a su hermanito porque lo veía mas infantil que decirle Andrew, a la muchacha se la veía bien, tenía un buen semblante, cocinaba pancakes en su nueva cocina, bueno en su cocina, ya que las cosas de la cocina de su casa las habian transportado magicamente a su nuevo apartamento, situado en el mundo muggle, pero en barrio magico, la mayoría de los habitantes de esa calle cerrada vivian con cosas muggles utilizando magia . Era el apartamento perfecto, no era muy grande, pero tenia suficientes cuartos, es decir uno para ella, para Andrew, sala,un baño privado en el cuarto de Herm, y uno en el pasillo que usaba Andrew o las visitas, la cocina tenía una mesita para cuatro personas, Hermione había organizando un espacio en la sala de estar para hacer una pequeña librería, en ese mismo cuarto estaba el televisor y el play de Andy. -Ya ven a desayunar, que ya mismo vamos ir a comprar tus cosas para Hogwarts, y las mias...- le aviso a su hermanito, ya cuando había terminado de hacer el desayuno.

-Ok Herm..- se puso unos jeans y una camiseta para ya ir arreglado a desayunar, cuando salió se encontro ya con mucha gente en su sala..

-Hola- saludó en voz alta

-Andy buenos días- dijo Harry desde la mesa dondo le ponía syrup a los pancakes que Hermione le habia dado.

-Ya estás listo para ir hacer las compras?- preguntó un Ron con la boca llena

-Ronald..no hables con la boca llena, no le enseñes malas cosas al niño- le dijo la peliroja a su hermano-No le hagas caso a Ron, esta un poco perdido en los modales- rio Ginny dirigiendose a Andrew

-Si tranquila Ginny que yo estoy conciente de lo que es malo y de lo que es bueno para mi- rió Andy mientras cortaba los pancakes que le habia dado su hermana.

-Ya dejen la charla y coman...que ya deberiamos estar en el callejón..- dijo seriamente Hermione, no le gustaba perder tiempo, a aparte no queria que Viktor esperara mucho.

-Bueno tranquilizate, que ya estamos terminando de desayunar, no te estreses..- dijo Harry levantandose de la mesa, y viendo a Ginny sonriendo, por todo este tiempo habian vuelto hablar, pero nada serio, aunque por la peliroja sentía mucho mas que amistad, pero el miedo que Voldemort le haga algo lo invadia.

Todos terminaron de desayunar, Hermione vió el reloj cada minuto, todos decidieron en silecio no decirle nada,para que no se enoje más. Hermione siempre tenía un caracter especial, pero ahora que era un hermana-mamá había tomado nuevas cosas para poder criar a Andrew como debía, sin eliminar que todo lo que le había pasado, la muerte de sus padres en ese accidente, su Independencia en un barrio magico, y su relación con Viktor la habian hecho madurar un poco más de lo que ya estaba. La noticia de Hermione y Viktor para Ron fue algo que todavía no entiende, pero sus sentimientos hacia eso son solo de celos asi como los de Harry.

Cada uno agarro polvos flu, y por la chimenea que Hermione tenía en su apartamento fueron al Callejon Diagon.

-En donde te está esperando Viktor?- preguntó Ginny mientras iban caminando

-Si Hermione..donde esta tu Viktor Krum?- pregunto Ron en son de broma

- Ron, a ti que te importa eso- rio disimuladamente Hermione- Tú preocupate de ver bien tu lista ya que siempre te olvidas de comprar algun libro, y despues andas que molestas a Harry o a cualquier otro compañero- le dijo Hermione, en ese momento pasaban por la tienda de quidditch, los tres chicos se quedaron viendo por las vitrinas, mientras que Hermione veía para todos los lados.

-Que pasa Herm?

-Nada Ginny, solo que Viktor dijo que iba a estar por aquí, y todavía no lo veo.

-No te preocupes ya vendrá- dijo Ginny viendo a Harry de espaldas -mejor dicho ya vino- dijo señalando a los chicos que ya estaban con Krum.

- Mira, yo buscandolo por afuera sin imaginarme que estaba adentro de la tienda- dijo Hermione saludando a Viktor con la mano, no le había gustado que Viktor no haya venido a saludarla primero, pero tampoco iba a ir a saludarlo ella, eso era demostrarle que estaba loca por estar con él, Hermione queria demostrarle a Viktor que no necesitaba de él de una forma que el pensara que estaba enojada, para que Viktor se sienta mal, y haga algo super romantico para ganar los meritos que segun él perdió.- Ginny vamos avanzando comprando los libros, ya los chicos nos alcazaran- dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar sin volver a mirar para la tienda.

-Amiga eres mala con Viktor- rió Ginny

-Yo? porque?- disimuló

-Tu crees que no se lo que estás haciendo?- dijo Ginny riendo- claro que sé, quieres hacerte la dolida para que el venga con algo especial, muchas veces tambien lo hice con Dean y otros- rio un poco sonrojada- A Harry no recuerdo haberle echo esto por que como que siempre estabamos juntos y toda la cosa, bueno seguimos estando juntos.

La dos chicas entraron a Flourish Bott, y comenzaron a pedir todos los libros que necesitaban, Ginny estaba feliz, por que al fin podian hacer solos las compras, pero tampoco tan solos, los señores Weasley iban a ir a la tienda de los gemelos para esperarlos, entonces todavia no era independecia completa.

-Hey Ginny, por que nos dejaron- dijo un enfurecido Ron.

Viktor no dijo ninguna palabra y se acercó por atras a Hermione, la chica no había visto la llegada de ellos a la tienda.

-Princesita...- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla, asustandola completamente, Hermione se giro para verlo solo le respondio con una media sonrisa ya que el beso en la mejilla no era lo que esperaba,esa acción izo que Viktor la besara con mas fuerza, el beso fue intenso, Hermione estaba mas que satisfecha, ese beso había sido uno de los mejores...

-Eso era lo que esperaba- le sonrió muy contenta

-Herm..ya pedistes mis libros?- pregunto Andrew llendo a dond estaba su hermana y Viktor

-Si ya los pedí, ya me los estan trayendo, Ginny los va a recibir ya que nosotros debemos ir a ver otra cosa.- dijo Hermione sonriendole a su hermanito

-Ohh cierto la varita- dijo emocionado- Vamos rápido antes de que se acaben

-Andy no se van acabar... pero vamos- dijo caminando hasta la puerta de la tienda con su hermanito, donde se detuvo, sintió que faltaba algo, se giro y vió a Viktor viendo libros..- Te vas a quedar?? o me vas acompañar??- pregunto Hermione sonriendole y esperando a Viktor, caminaron a la nueva tienda de varitas( recuerden que Ollivander esta cerrado) agarrados de la mano.

-Que lindos se los ve- dijo Ginny suspirando

-Si para que, Hermione está feliz y eso es lo importante- dijo Harry recibiendo sus libros, y mirando a Ginny de reojo.

-A nosotros tambien se nos veria bien- le dijo Ginny antes de salir apurada de la tienda

En la tienda de varitas habian muchos niños con sus padres, los recuerdos de la compra de su varita invadieron a Hermione, haciendola sentir una nostalgia por la falta de sus padres, se puso en el puesto de Andrew, que sentiría en escuchar mamá o papá y saber que el nunca más iba a poder pronunciar esas palabras?. Viktor tenia abrazada a Hermione y Andrew delante de ellos esperando su turno.

-Buenos días jovencito, su primera varita?- pregunto una bruja muy gorda y chiquita, mientras comenzaba a ver a Andrew detenidamente- Mmm... espereme aqui que ya traigo algunas opciones..- dijo la chiquita dirigiendose a los estantes, era una nueva tienda, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, completamente diferente a Ollivanders.

Despues de comprar las varitas, los tres salieron a encontrarse con Ginny, Ron y Harry.

-Y Bueno, deja ver tu varita Andy- pregunto Harry apenas los vio llegar

- Sauce,Veinte centimetros, flexible, con nervio de corazón de dragón- dijo Andrew sacandola del bolsillo

- Esta muy linda Andy, ahora vamos a Sortilegios Weasley, que ya mamá nos esta esperando.

-No creo que los acompañemos, todavia tenemos que comprar mas cosas para Andrew.

-Tenemos--le susurro Ron a Harry- Desde cuando Viktor es parte importante de los Granger- le susurro al oido a Harry. Alo que Harry racciono con un codazo

-Bueno Herm, te llamo en la noche- se despidió Ginny con una abrazo- Bye Andy, Hasta pronto Viktor- dijo sonriendole, asi los chicos se despidieron, dejando a Hermione, Andrew y Viktor solos en esa parte del callejón.

Las compras terminaron, ya Andrew tenia su varita, sus libros, algunos calderos, y las tunicas que estaban en la lista. Hermione cocinaba algo mientras que Viktor veía a Andy jugar play, recien habian llegado del cajellón. Ya era tarde, habian pasado todo el día comprando. Cenaron y revisaron todas las cosas.

-Andy ya es hora de que vayas a dormir, y no quiero oir nada mas, Hasta mañana- dijo Hermione dandole un beso a su hermanito.

-Hasta mañana Herm- dijo Andrew con un tono enojado- Hasta... Viktor te voy a ver mañana? quisiera verte, ya que ya nos vamos a Hogwarts y me gustaria despedirme...- dijo

-Estoy seguro que si me vas a ver mañana, ahora anda a dormir, que hay que despertarse temprano- ambos se despidieron.

- Herm, no te olvides de esperarme- dijo besandola apasionadamente - Ya es hora de marcharme, no te quiero quitar mas tiempo..

-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas- dijo continuando el beso

Esa noche fue la mejor noche que habia pasado Hermione en su vida, y lo mismo pasaba con Viktor. Fue una noche llena de amor que se repartieron entre los dos, y nunca lo iban a olvidar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_espero que este capitulos les haya gustado...y gracias por los reviews!!_


	8. Despedida

_Espero que este capitulo els guste..._

**Despedida**

-Buenos días Princesita- dijo Viktor besandola, Hermione solo lo miro dulcemente, contestandole con la mirada.

-Viktor...que hora es? -pregunto mientras se estiraba y se apoyaba mas al cuerpo de Krum.

- las 8 y 10- contesto dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-No puede ser a las 9 sale el andén y seguimos acostados- dijo comenzandose a vestir lo mas rapido que podia hacerlo tenian menos de una hora para llegar a la estación.

-Hermione si tenemos tiempo - dijo Viktor ya vestido - Voy a ver si Andy esta despierto- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Todo el camino los tres fueron en silencio, Hermione sabía que su hermanito no era ningun bobo, y que podia estar sacando conclusiones, que eran ciertas, pero no era necesario que el las supiera ni que se las imaginara.

-Hermione cuanto dura el viaje a Hogwarts?- pregunto Andy para romper el silencio no estaba seguro de porque Viktor lo desperto esta mañana, ni porque estaba con la misma ropa de ayer, pero no le importaba ni sentia curiosidad por saberlo, ya que gracias a Viktor y a su hermana no sentía la falta de sus padres, era como vovler a tener una familia.

- Andy te contestara eso pero no se, es primera vez que los alumnos vamos a viajar en la mañana asi que no se como sea- con lo de Voldermort y sus mortifagos, y la muerte de Dumblendore muchas cosas habian cambiado en Hogwarts, ahora el viaje iba hacer en la mañana para no arriesgar a los alumnos a la oscuridad.

Cuando llegaron a la estación tuvieron que correr, con todas las cosas, Hermione paso primero por la pared, para que Andrew vea como hacerlo, y por ultimo Viktor.

Los Weasley y Harry estaban esperandolos, la señora Weasley saludó a Andrew con mucha emoción, Hermione asimiló que ella sentía un gran afecto por su hermano por todo lo que a el había vivido desde sus epocas en el orfanato, sin olvidar que tambien le había cojido un gran cariño asi como el que le tiene a Harry y a ella misma, era dificl no encariñarse con niños como Andy Granger ya que son muy bien portaditos y amables con todo el mundo.

-Estabamos preocupados, no sabiamos que te podia haber pasado- le dijo Ginny a su amiga mientras todos estaban subiendo las cosas al Anden, Hermione no le contestó, ya que estaba pensando en Viktor y lo de anoche mientras no lo veía, Ginny se dio cuenta y la movio para que despertara- No le quitas los ojos de encima a tu bulgaro- rió antes de que Hermione le regañe.

-Ginny- dijo sonrojada Hermione- tampoco asi, solo que...como que no lo voy a ver en mucho tiempo y eso me tiene mal- terminó

-Pero tuvieron una gran noche- dijo riendo y mirandola picaramente,Hermione se quedo muda y otra vez se sonrojo- Amiga tranquila, que no creo que los chicos se hayan dado cuenta- le dijo para que vovliera en si- Se me izo dificil verificarlo, pero desde que te vi llegar con él, sospeche, pero ahora estoy segura, tu sonrisa cuando lo ves te delata, lo mismo pasa con tus ojos, tienen un brillo especial que te venden, y sin olvidar que Viktor tiene la misma ropa de ayer- volvió a reir sin dejar de mirar a su amiga- Esa chompa que se puso no es suficiente, por lo menos para mi, para no fijarme que tiene la misma camisa celeste con rayas blancas, tu amiga no tiene ningun pelo de boba Herm, y mejor anda antes de que algunas de sus admiradoras lo acorralen pidiendole autografos y tu secreto esta a salvo.

-Gracias- dijo antes de marcharse a lado de su Krum.

-Princesita- dijo Viktor abrazandola y acercandola a él, esa acción izo que muchas de las chicas que estaban viendolo sintieran envidia- Te voy a extrañar mucho mi Hermione.

-Yo tambien Viktor- dijo antes de que él la besara, otra cosa mas que estaban envidiando las fans del buscador bulgaro

-Yo tambien te voy a extrañar Viktor- dijo Andrew antes de que su hermana y Krum terminaran el beso.

-Yo tambien campeón, te portaras bien, y no te olvides de mandarme cartas cada semana contandome todo...- dijo abrazandolo.

-Claro que si, no me tienes ni que pedir eso..- dijo Andy soltandose de los brazos de Viktor

-Hermione te esperamos en el gabinete de siempre- le grito Ginny- Andy ven..- lo llamo, ella sabia que la pareja necesitaba un poco mas de privacidad.

-Por que no dejastes a Andy con ellos- le dijo Ron a su hermana antes de que Andrew llegue.

-Por favor Ronald..no preguntes y ayudame con estas cosas- le dijo entregandole una mochila y un bolso. Cuando al fin llegaron al gabinete vieron que Harry espiaba por la ventana a Hermione.

-Y que ha pasado?..- pregunto curioso Ron poniendose alado de Harry y comenzando hacer lo mismo.

-Desde que Andy se fue solo han hablado, se han reido, y besado 2 veces, uno mas largo que el otro.

-Chicos..por favor...deben respetar..- dijo Ginny molesta y sentandose alado de Andy- Ron a ti te gustaria que te espien cuando estas con Lavender. Con esta frase comenzo una nueva pelea de los hermanos Weasley.

** Afuera **

-Recuerda todo lo que te dije...y anda que ya te estan esperando- dijo Viktor quien estaba aguantadose las ganas de llorar

-Viktor...- dijo Hermione besandolo

-Muy pronto- se despidió - Anda que despues te vas a quedar, y no vale que la mejor alumna de Hogwarts se quede- rio Krum antes de darle un ultimo beso. Vio a su princesita subir al anden y no se fue de la estación hasta que vio desaparecerse el tren.

En cambio Hermione estaba un poco triste pero feliz por lo que le habia dicho Viktor, muy pronto lo iba a ver.

_espero que les haya gustado este capitulo..._


	9. Hogsmeade

**Espero que este capitulo les guste…como es una historia sobre Viktor y Hermione no quiero tocar mucho el tema de Harry y su lucha con Lord Voldemort pero no quiero dejar los cables suelto así que estoy pensando en como hacer…..Disfruten**

**Hosgmeade**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que los alumnos habían llegado al colegio, Andrew Granger era un nuevo integrante de Gryffindor, y estaba muy feliz de serlo, ya que su deseo era ese, estar en la misma casa de su hermana, Harry y Ginny conversaban mas que en las vacaciones, Harry estaba tranquilo de saber que la Orden había conseguido capturar ha algunos mortifagos, y que estaban mas cerca de encontrar a Voldemort, quien estaba perdiendo fuerzas, Ron estaba como siempre , haciendo deberes ya que como de costumbre se encontraba atrasado en dos o tres materias, todo estaba normal menos Hermione, quien no dejaba ni un segundo de pensar en su apuesto Búlgaro, Viktor Krum, con quien se escribía todos los días pero por una extraña razón esa mañana a la hora del desayuno no había recibido la típica carta escrita por Krum.

-Hermione!!!- dijo una pelirroja enfurecida entrando a lo que parecía el dormitorio de las chicas, las cortinas estaban recogidas como la de los chicos pero con un toque mas elegante, y todo era dorado y escarlata, las ventana mostraban a lo lejos el pueblo favorito de los alumnos, Hogsmeade

.- Por favor amiga, después de terminar de desayunar dijistes que tenias que venir a ver algo, y no has bajado, ya solo quedan 5 carrozas para irnos, yo no quiero caminar hasta Hogsmeade, me puedes decir cual es tu demora???- pregunto Ginny enojada, ella se imaginaba subir y encontrar a Hermione buscando algo, pero en vez de eso, su amiga estaba acostada en la cama de lo mas tranquila.

-Viktor no escribió hoy- dijo con una lagrima.

-Que no fue suficiente con los dos pergaminos de ayer, según lo que me contastes Viktor esta ocupado capaz no pudo escribir hoy.

-OCUPADO!!!- grito- Ese es el problema, todos los días le pregunto y nunca me contesta por que esta tan ocupado, solo me dice que ha estado yendo al ministerio.

-No se Hermione pero tu vienes conmigo ahora- dijo jalándola- olvídate de eso y vamos a divertirnos con los chicos, aparte podemos estar viendo a los integrantes de la Orden por los alrededores- dijo Ginny animándola

- Ok Ginny, tienes razón vamos, dijo agarrando una bufanda.

La ida a Hogsmeade fue tranquila, Harry y Ron habían decidido pasar por Zonko, y después ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las dos escobas, las chicas estaban de acuerdo, Hermione estaba triste de haberse despedido de Andy, él no podía venir todavía, pero ya McGonogall estaba viendo la posibilidad de crear una nueva regla para las idas.

-Saben que escuche que hay una tienda de quidditch en Hogsmeade, pero solo es un rumor, que me gustaría que sea cierto- dijo Ron mirando para arriba, Lavender no había podido ir, y él era libre por esa tarde.

-Ron, parece que no es un rumor, Mira!!- dijo Harry señalando una tienda chiquita que tenia una snitch dorada volando alrededor de una K.

Los chicos salieron corriendo a ver lo que había, Hermione siguió de largo, no quería ver nada que le recuerde a Viktor ni ha Andy, ya era suficiente sufrimiento no saber del uno y haber dejado al otro en el colegio.

-Que no piensas saludar princesita- escucho una vos que venia de atrás de ella.Una voz muy conocida para ella, y que no la escuchaba desde hace mucho.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y no podía creerlo, Viktor estaba al frente de ella, guapo igual que siempre, con una túnica negra y unos jeans de estilo viejo, sintio desesperación de sentir los labios del búlgaro juntos con los suyo de nuevo, pero Viktor se adelanto, besándola apasionadamente. Un momento que los dos ansiaban tener.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado- dijo Hermione sin soltarse de los brazos fuertes de Krum, y sintiendose la mujer mas feliz de todas.

-Si lo se-dijo tomandole la mano- tu me has hecho igual de falta, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, no es lo mismo escribir cartas- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo pienso igual- dijo dándole un beso mas corto, y dejando que Viktor la lleve a la nueva tienda de quidditch.

Ya adentro conversaron de todo lo imaginable, de cómo le iba ha Andy en Hogwarts y a ella. Hermione se puso muy feliz a enterarse que esa nueva tienda de quidditch era de Viktor, y que ahora lo podia ver mas seguido. Todo estaba perfecto para ella y para su Bulgaro favorito.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y lo siento por no actualizar rapido. Es que aveces no me da el tiempo para todo.**_


	10. Quidditch

_**Disculpen por la demora del Nuevo capitulo, como ya han de saber, el colegio a veces abusa de sus estudiantes xD con deberes y todo lo demás. Yo he sido una cruel victima de este suceso, pero al fin he conseguido hacer tiempo para escribir, y ahora que falta poco para terminar estoy segura que no los defraudare….disfruten el cap.!!**_

**Quidditch**

Cada día Hogwarts se ponía más emocionante para todos, Harry al fin había conseguido subir un escalón más de la gran escalera que lo separaba de Ginny, Ron iba viento en popa con Lavender, aprender a dominar sus nervios y descubrir que lo que creía que sentía por Hermione no era lo que pensaba, lo habían ayudado optar una nueva actitud, más atractiva y sexy para todas, en especial para su chica. Pero a la que se la veía más feliz de lo normal era a Hermione, todo los fines de semana se podía ver con Viktor, las cartas diarias ahora eran más cortas, pero tenían siempre las mismas palabras "Cuento los días para volverte a ver" "No sabes cuanto te quiero" "Ya quiero que sea sábado".

La hora de desayunar había pasado, la mayoría de los alumnos salieron hacer alguna actividad antes de comenzar clases, ni Harry ni Ron habían terminado de comer sus panecillos, porque se dedicaron mas hablar que ha comer, los partidos de quidditch comenzaban ese día y el primer partido era contra Revenclaw, justo después de que Slytherin se enfrente a Hufflepuff.

-Hoy el partido va a estar difícil Harry – dijo Ron con la boca llena como de costumbre- Tienes que atrapar la snitch antes de que lo haga Cho- lo presionó bebiendo un sorbo de jugo de calabaza para ayudar a pasar el panecillo.

-No creo que Cho la atrape primero, últimamente no ha practicado, ya no está jugando como antes.- dijo Harry copiando a Ron con lo de la bebida y dándose autoseguridad.

-Como es que sabes tú que Cho Chang no ha practicado?-pregunto celosa Ginny, regalándole a Harry una mirada asesina, la misma que usaba cuando sus hermanos la hacían enojar. La reacción de Harry fue rápida, tenía que decirle la verdad a Ginny, ahora que las cosas ya estaban tranquilas entre los dos.

-Unos chicos de segundo año me lo dijeron ayer, a veces hay que estar pendientes de la competencia para estar preparados- dijo Harry tomándole la mano delicadamente.

-No será que quieres estar pendiente de la vida de Cho?- siguió Ginny con su escena de celos. Quería estar segura de que Harry estaba diciendo la verdad respecto a Cho, ya que unas amigas de Revenclaw le habían dicho que Cho estaba decidida a conquistar de nuevo a Harry, antes de que ellos se reconcilien por completo.

-Ginny de la única vida que estoy pendiente es de la tuya, no me interesa para nada Cho, por favor deja tu escenita que no me agrada cuando te pones de así y estoy seguro que Ron esta de acuerdo conmigo- dijo Harry buscando con la mirada a Ron, quien misteriosamente había desaparecido de su lado para estar con Lavender al otro extremo de la mesa- Bueno parece que Ron no va a poder contestar-trató de sonreír mientras veía a Ron besar a Lavender- Pero estoy segura que a Hermione tampoco le gusta cuando te pones pesada- dijo mirando ahora a Hermione, quien no alzaba la vista de la carta que estaba releyendo

-Con que pesada, eso es lo que piensas?!!- dijo Ginny en el mismo estado

-Hermione te pregunte algo???- dijo Harry serio he interrumpiendo a Ginny. No podía creer que ninguno de sus amigos lo podían ayudar con su problema, y se rehusaba aceptar que por un comentario deportivo iba a perder uno de los escalones que al fin había conseguido subir, después de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo.

-Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo contestar, para ser sincera no se de que estabas hablando con Ginny, lo único que le digo ha ambos, es que no se dejen llevar por la ira, las cosas no deberían ser fáciles después de su ridícula separación- dijo mirando a Harry recordándole el error que había cometido en el funeral de Dumblendore a terminar con Ginny por medio a que le pasará algo.-Pero si piensan arreglar el pasado, deben confiar mutuamente y no dejarse llevar por lo que la gente dice- eso lo dijo mirando a Ginny- Ahora por favor, dejen de discutir que estoy tratando de entender lo que Viktor trata de decirme con esto.- dijo volviendo su mirada a la carta. Ginny y Harry se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron, Hermione tenía razón en todo lo que dijo, ahora la castaña había mejorado sus consejos referentes al amor.

-Bueno tengo que ir arreglar mi escoba para el partido, Ginny me acompañas??- le pregunto Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, voy a quedarme con Hermione mejor, parece que necesita ayuda- dijo susurrando y se despidió del chico con un beso en la mejilla.se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a ver la carta.-Que hay de raro con eso?- dudo- Te esta contando que la tienda va muy bien, que te extraña, y que espera que Gryffindor le gane a Revenclaw en el partido de hoy, pero que no le cuentes a nadie.

-Las tres últimas cosas son las que no cuadran, primero me dice que me extraña, yo también lo extraño, pero en donde esta lo de "Ya quiero que sea sábado" o "te quiero ver"-dijo pensativa- Pero lo que es más raro, es que sepa sobre el partido de hoy, si recién el alumnado se entero en la mañana contra quien iban a jugar para evitar pleitos durante las clases y este fin de semana. Y por que lo de no contarle a nadie su opinión, en que afectaría que la gente se entera que Viktor Krum, va por Gryffindor.- termino diciendo. En eso llegó Andy corriendo.

Hermione!! Hermione!!!- gritó apenas estuvo cerca de las chicas.

-Andy que pasa??- pregunto su hermana.

-Adivina con quien me encontré en el pasillo?- dijo jugando el niño cosa que no le agrado a su hermana mayor, pero debía seguirle la corriente.

-No se a quien??- preguntó la chica después de decir dos o tres nombres equivocados.

-A Viktor, está aquí!!! Me dijo que te quiere ver, pero que debe ser después de los partidos de quidditch, y me trajo unas ranas de chocolate.

-Andy no estás mintiendo verdad?-pregunto emocionada Hermione.

-Tú sabes que no miento..Viktor esta aquí!!!

_**En la oficina de la directora**_

_****_

-Krum, espero que se desempeñe bien en este puesto, pero queda advertido, no quiero nada de preferencia en el campo ni fuera de él.

-Profesora puede estar tranquila, el quidditch es quidditch y no se puede pensar en otra cosa en momentos de partido.

-No lo digo solo por los partidos, también con las relaciones con estudiantes, yo se que es muy amigo de algunos de mis estudiantes...- dijo la profesora sin entrar en mucho detalles. Cuando Viktor escuchó eso sintió que el mundo se le caía, le acababan de prohibir hablar con Hermione, y por eso había decidido tomar el puesto de arbitro mientras la profesora Hutch se recuperaba de su caída de escoba.-Espero no decepcionarme…

-Descuide profesora…-contestó Viktor.

_**Por los pasillos**_

_****_

La carta ya se había aclarado, Viktor estaba en Hogwarts por los partidos de quidditch, ha Hermione no alcanzaba reflejar la sonrisa en sus labios, estaba muy emocionada, Viktor estaba muy cerca de ella, pero no sabía por donde, caminó mirando para todos los lados, los estudiantes se dirigían al primer partido, paso de largo por la estatua que dirigía a la oficina de la directora, pero una voz muy conocida la izo girar.

-Espero que hayas entendido Krum, por ninguna circunstancia te quiero ver con algún alumno.

-Entendido profesora- dijo mientras sus ojos chocaban con los de su castaña favorita, Hermione sentía un gran deseo de correr y abrazarlo, pero no podía, no quería meter en problemas a Viktor.-Entonces profesora, tengo que ir al camerino que queda atrás del campo, por las afueras- dijo acentuando sus palabras. Hermione se escondió, detrás de una estatua.

-Si Krum exactamente- dijo la profesora mirando a donde estaba Hermione.-Sabes que, te voy acompañar hasta allá- dijo la profesora jalando al búlgaro. Cuando ya no los pudo ver, salió de su escondite, apresutada llego a la sala común tratando de buscar a Harry.

-Necesito tu capa de invisibilidad, y no preguntes, solo dámela y rápido- exigió la castaña, sabia que tenia poco tiempo para hablar con Viktor y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Cuando al fin tuvo la capa, se la puso y corrió a las afueras del campo, vio a la gente en las tribunas, la profesora McGonogall todavía no estaba sentada con los demás profesores, había sido muy buena idea ponerse la capa, apra no toparse con nadie, llego a la puerta de las bodegas de escoba y pelotas, sabia que estaba cerca, la profesora paso muy cerca de ella, salía de una carpita como en la que estuvo con Harry en el torneo de los tres magos, ha simple vista se veía que era más pequeña que la de esa ocasión, pero tenían la misma conexión al campo.

-Hermione!! – dijo el búlgaro cuando la chica se quitó la capa, no tuvo tiempo para contestarle ya que la abrazó y comenzaron a besarse con pasión.

-Ya necesitaba esto- dijo la chica sin soltar los brazos de su buscador, Viktor sonrió, y la besó de nuevo.

-Princesita ya es hora de que te marches, me encataría que estes más tiempo, pero ya es hora de que salga hacer el primer vuelo antes de que los jugadores entren- dijo Viktor terminando el beso

-Que encerio tengo que irme, a mi no me molestaría estar en esta carpita solo- se encapricho Hermione, estar con Viktor era lo único que quería.

-Yo se, pero imagínate que venga algún profesor a verificar que no haya nadie, me tienen prohibido hablar con cualquier alumno.

-Bueno entonces me voy, por cierto, se te ve muy bien con ese uniforme de arbitro- dijo sonriendo y besándolo por una ultima vez. Se metió de nuevo en la capa y salió a donde la gente de Gryffindor estaba reunida para el partido contra Revenclaw. Ginny, Harry y Ron, estaban con los demás integrantes del equipo en el camerino.

El día de quidditch termino con dos fabulosas victorias, la de Hufflepuff y la de Gryffindor, pero la noticia que a todos le asombró fue ver al nuevo árbitro de Hogwarts. Hermione no pudo terminar su día de una mejor manera, que con un besó en el mismo lugar donde recibió su primer beso y un "En dos días nos vemos"

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez lo he hecho un poco mas extenso, dejen reviews!!**


	11. La escapada

Feliz año para todos...espero que este nuevo año llegue con muchas sorpresas y alegrias. Aqui les dejo un neuvo cap!!...Espero que este capitulo les guste…..

**La escapada**

-No, eso es imposible, Ron, tu sabes que los viernes para Hermione son de otro mundo, peor los Sábados, esos son los días que completamente la perdemos- rió Harry mientras bajaban los escalones de la gran escalera con su amigo pelirrojo acababan de terminar la ultima clase del día viernes y ahora al fin estaban libres hasta el lunes- Es absurdo que pienses que ella va a querer ayudarte con la cosa esa para tu aniversario, como te dije, estos dos días son intocables para ella, por que no le pides a Ginny?- pregunto el moreno ojos verdes- Es tu hermana, dudo que te diga no…

-Harry Potter, haciéndome planes sin mi aprobación ni conocimiento alguno??- dijo Ginny asustando a los chicos por la espalda- Yo pensaba que querías pasar tiempo conmigo, por lo menos eso dijistes ayer- sacó en cara la menor de los Weasleys pero sin dejar su tono de broma.

-Ginny, es que es tú hermano el que te necesita…- dijo Harry- además lo que quiere Ron es una idea, de ahí tenemos todo lo que falta del día para nosotros- dijo tomándole la mano, todos los estudiantes que estaban por los pasillos, susurraban y los quedaban viendo, Ginny se fijó que unas chicas de Revenclaw estaban asombradas, cosa que a ella no le gusto.

-Quisiera saber de que hablaron ayer-rió Ron- Hace tiempo que no se los veía tan juntitos- dijo Ron, y al instante la pareja se sonrojo-Pero bueno en otro momento lo sabré, pero ahora quiero saber que puedo hacer con Lavender, mañana cumplimos meses…

-Bueno, te voy ayudar- dijo la pelirroja- pero mientras almorzamos porque estoy que me muero de hambre. Llegaron al gran comedor, Hermione todavía no estaba ahí.

-Bueno ahora si- dijo Ginny apenas se termino su rodaja de pan- Primero, mañana es la ida a Hogsmeade, tienes mucha suerte, puedes ir a comer algo con ella- sugirió

-Comida perfecto- asintió Ron como si fuera un robot captando órdenes de su creador.

-Segundo, habla con Hagrid, para que te ayude a buscar flores del sector, y lo otro depende de ti, si le quieres regalar algo, o en donde pueden comer, y cosas así.

-Gracias hermanita, ahora me voy a buscar a Hagrid, no quiero perder tiempo- se despidió y salió corriendo.

Las cosas iban mejor que nunca con la familia Weasley, a Fred y a George le iba muy bien en su negocio, Billy quien estaba recién casado, decidió construir una casa no muy lejos de la madriguera, Charlie seguía en Rumania, con todas las cosas de los dragones, el Sr. Weasley ahora tenia un cargo más importante en el Ministerio pero sobre los mismo.

-A donde se va Ron, tan rápido, me lo encontré en pasillo y ni me saludo- dijo Hermione, mientras se sentaba al frente de los chicos, y los miro un poco sorprendida, Ginny estaba recostada en Harry, y sus manos estaban cogidas.- Parece que me he perdido de algo-sonrió- Estoy feliz por ustedes.

En eso llego un chico de segundo año con una carta, y se la entrego a Harry, era de parte de la directora.

-Nos vemos en la sala común en una media hora, tengo que ir donde la profesora Mcgonogall, parece que quiere hablar conmigo.- se despidió Harry y besó a Ginny, acto que demostró a todos los que no dejaban de verlos que ellos estaban juntos de nuevo, Hermione pudo ver que en la mesa de Revenclaw, a Cho Chang con un gesto de odio y fastidio. Después que Harry se fue, las chicas quedaron solas y decidieron ir a la sala común, ya ahí Hermione le preguntó todo sobre la reconciliación reciente con Harry.

-Bueno ya hablamos mucho sobre mi y Harry, ahora quiero saber sobre ti y Viktor, no creo que él haya estado aquí y que tu no lo hayas podido ver.

Hermione le conto sobre, sobre la prohibición de la profesora, y como ella pudo entrar a la carpa , y como hicieron para despedirse, en fin, ahora Ginny sabía todo!!

-Enserio!!! No puedo creerlo, Hermione te desconozco, saliste en la noche para despedirte, eso no es algo que tú harías si no estuvieras enamorada.

-Si y sabes que es lo peor, no aguanto ni un minuto más, quiero verlo, necesito verlo, Ginny hay un momento en la relación, que tienes la necesidad de estar con él. Aunque sea solo para verse de lejos.- se quedo pensando, mañana era sábado y no tomaban lista, si se fuera hoy de noche nadie se daría cuenta, por que aparecería mañana en Hogsmeade como todos los demás.

-Hermione no se lo que estas pensando, por parte tienes razón, pero no crees que exageras con lo de la necesidad??

-No Gin…No exagero, el amor me tiene así- dijo había tomado una decisión.

-Hablando de amor, Harry dijo media hora, y ya ha pasado más de una hora y no llega.

-Tal vez la profesora tenia que decirle muchas cosas, no te preocupes ya ha de llegar, oye Ginny, sabes que, estoy un poco cansada, mejor me voy a acostar.- se despidió, cuando llegó a su habitación, tomó la capa de invisibilidad que no había podido devolverle a Harry, se la puso. Abajo se encontró con Ginny y Harry, con expresiones de preocupados.

-Mira yo se que tienes razón Ginny, pero la profesora sabe lo que dice, lo que no se es por que me llamo a mi.

-Mira es imposible que llegue a pasar algo así, tampoco es tonta para cometer una locura.

-Ya la cometió, la profesora esta consiente de que ella el miércoles estuvo en la carpa de Viktor, y también sabe que son más que amigos… - Hermione ya se había marchado, sin poder escuchar nada de la conversación.

-por favor, yo se que estas nervioso, Hermione no es capaz de mas cosas- dijo Ginny pero en eso recordó la conversación que había tenido con ella minutos antes.- Solo…...que la necesidad la haya vencido, voy a buscarla en la habitación, tu quédate aquí esperando.

**&En la casa de Viktor&**

Ahora la casa del buscador búlgaro estaba más arreglada, un toque femenino invadía ya el lugar, Hermione le había ayudado a elegir algunos muebles, y a limpiar un poco el lugar, sin dejar el mundo del quidditch afuera. En el sofá de siempre se encontraba el búlgaro descansando después de un agotador día de trabajo, muchos equipos alrededor del mundo le habían llevado las escobas para mantenimientos, limpieza y todo lo que la escoba necesitaba, pero en esos momentos Viktor no podía dejar en pensar en Hermione, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no vio la luz verde salir de la chimenea, ni percibió el olor a vainilla que ahora endulzaba la casa.

-Espero que estés pensando en mí- sonrió la morena al fin sin la capa de invisibilidad

-Hermione!!!! – gritó mientras bajaba de las nubes

**&En la sala común&**

-Hermione se ha ido….!!!!!!- grito la menor de los Weasleys a penas se encontró con Harry en la sala común, ya los alumnos que quedaban estaban en sus dormitorios, estaban solos en la sala.

-Si ves Ginny, la profesora tenía mucha razón, pero mejor déjemelo así, no quiero que le hagan nada a Hermione, seria injusto un expulsión o algo, aunque salir del colegio es una falta grande, voy a callar.

-Gracias Harry, eres el mejor de los amigos- dijo besándolo- Ya es hora de que también me vaya.

-Gin, una ultima cosa, Hermione ya paso la segunda base con Krum??- pregunta que izo sonrojar un poco a Ginny, pero no era momento para mentir.

-Ya izo la carrera- contesto usando la misma metáfora-Por favor no le digas nada a nadie, ni a Ron.

-Te lo prometo.

**&Casa de Viktor&**

-Como es posib……?- dijo Viktor sin poder terminar, ya que Hermione corto las palabras con un beso, el mismo que Krum siguió con pasión pero no por mucho tiempo- y Hogwarts?- pregunto interrumpiendo el beso que la morena había comenzado.

-No preguntes, y solo dejemos que pase el momento- dijo sonriendo Hermione mientras lo volvía a besar, Viktor la recostó en el sofá, y la besó hasta más no poder, lo mismo izo ella.

La noche paso lenta para ellos, una noche romántica y apasionada, escaparse del colegio fue lo mejor que podía a ver hecho Hermione, ahora estaba acostada a lado de Viktor, en su cama, muy juntitos, tapada con las sabanas, las manos del buscador la acariciaban dulcemente, un ultimo beso fue el broche de oro para la noche, despues de mas caricias y palabritas de amor, se quedaron profundamentes dormidos.

_No se olviden de dejar Reviews, y espero que hayan disfrutado el cap!!..._


	12. El castigo

Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo…disfrútenlo

**El Castigo**

Ya los pocos rayos del sol, alumbraban la habitación del buscador búlgaro, pero ninguna de las dos personas que se encontraban durmiendo querían levantarse, a decir verdad no querían ni despertarse. No pasaban de las siete de la mañana, pero ya el cielo estaba muy claro, como queriendo advertir que algo iba a ocurrir.

-Hermione…- la movió suavemente Viktor- Princesita- dijo besándola.

-Me siento como la bella durmiente, levantándose con el beso de su príncipe azul…- dijo mientras se ponía la camiseta más cercana a ella, que era la de Viktor.

-Bella Durmiente??- pregunto el búlgaro, como era de esperarse, Viktor había aprendido varias cosas muggles en el trascurso de a ver conocido a Hermione, pero cosas infantiles como los famosos cuentos de hadas, habían pasado desapercibidos por el joven.

-Es un cuento de niños, donde una princesa es encerrada en una torre, dormida, y la única forma con la que podía despertarse, era con el beso de su príncipe azul, mi mamá me leía esa historia todas las noches.- dijo tratando de sonreír, los recuerdos de su mamá no la ponían tan contenta.

-No quería que te pongas así- dijo Viktor acercándose a su boca pero sin lograr hacer nada, porque una lechuza blanca entro por la habitación, seguida por una gris, todas dos se dirigían hacia Hermione.-Que pasa aquí!!- se sorprendió al ver un sobre rojo abrirse enfrente de los dos. Hermione recordó cuando en su segundo año vio un sobre muy parecido en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando la señora Weasley le mando uno parecido a Ron, por el problema del carro.

-Es un vocifead…….- no término la palabra.

**HERMIONE JANE GRANGER…...****-**era la voz de la profesora McGonogall-**NO SABE LO DEFRAUDADA QUE ESTOY POR SU ACTO DE LA NOCHE, NO SE ME OCURRE PORQUE**** RAZON**** USTED LLEGO A SALIR DEL COLEGIO, Y NO ME IMPORTA SU SITUACION, PERO NO TOLERARE QUE**** USTED SEA LA PROMOTORA DE FUTURAS ESCAPADAS DE ****ALGUN OTRO ESTUDIANTE****, POR ESO QUIERO TERMINAR CON ESTE TEMA HOY MISMO…****-** Hubo una pausa donde el vocifeador miro a Viktor-**KRUM….-**Se escuchó con tono de reprocho y castigo-**LOS QUIERO VER EN ****MI OFICINA ANTES DE LAS OCHO, SI NO ES ASI, NO SE OCURRAN APARECERSE POR ESTE CASTILLO, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS.-** Se destruyó el vocifeador. Ambos chicos, se quedaron mudos, en el rostro de Hermione las lágrimas caían despacio, primero el recuerdo de su madre, y ahora un regaño de la profesora y una posible expulsión, notó la segunda lechuza que había entrado, era Hedwig con una carta, la desamarro de la pata. Era la letra de Ginny.

_Herm__…la profesora se entero que no __estás__ en el colegio__, pero eso no es lo__ que importa, Andrew se encuentra en la enfermería, está muy __mal __algo le sucedió, te ha estado__ llamando__, creemos que por eso se entero la profesora, estamos muy preocupados de lo que le pueda a él y a ti. _

_Ginny _

-Viktor, vamos no podemos perder tiempo- dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar

-Tranquila vas a ver que no va a pasar nada, yo puedo decir que fue idea mia que vinieras, y que yo me las ingiene para que vengas.

-No Viktor, esto es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, Andy esta en la enfermería, y yo no se porque, me pueden estar expulsando, esto me salió muy mal, y no quiero que te eches la culpa de mi error, por favor vámonos rápido.

**………………………………………..Oficina de Mcgonogall………………………………………**

-Minerva no seas tan severa con Hermione, ha pasado por mucho este año, los errores pueden cometerse

-Albus, yo se que tienes razón, pero no puedo permitir que esto pase de nuevo- decía la nueva directora del colegio, hablando con el retrato de Albus Dumblendore.-Las cosas tampoco pueden ser tan sencillas para ella, es difícil buscar el castigo apropiado para ella.

-Yo se que vas a encontrar el que más encaje con ella.

Sala Común de Gryffindor

-No sabes nada de Hermione?- dijo Harry entrando a la sala común y saludando a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, ambos se habían despertado temprano.

-No Harry, espero que haya recibido nuestra carta, de dónde vienes, anoche quedamos encontrarnos hace diez minutos aquí, que paso?

-Fui a ver a Andy, la Señora Pomfrey está muy preocupada, no entiende que tomo, y el tampoco dice nada, pasa más dormido que despierto, estoy seguro que tus hermanos pueden saber que le pasa.

-Fred y George..Por qué dices eso Harry

-Las pociones, he inventos de ellos, eran los únicos que la Sra. Pomfrey no podía detectar.

-Tienes razón, pero yo no puedo ir a buscarlos a Hogsmeade, tengo que esperar a Hermione.

-No se hable más, yo voy a buscarlos, espera que llegue Hermione, lo mejor sería que estés cerca de la oficina de la profesora.

**……………………………………………………Oficina de McGonogall…………………………………………………..**

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles señorita Granger, su comportamiento esta fuera de de nuestro alcance , pero debo ser sicnera con usted, ya que siempre sus líos habían sido con Potter y Weasley no era problema el castigo, pero ahora que está sola en esto no puedo hallar el adecuado.

-Profesora lo que mas quiero en estos momentos es ir a ver ha Andy, no podemos dejar esta conversación para más tarde.

-No, no podemos, usted hizo algo imperdonable, y para que quede en su conocimiento la dejo en el colegio, porque sus notas son excelentes, si no fuera por eso, en este momento estuviera tomando el tren regreso a casa.

Hermione estaba sentada, en el mismo mueble, en el que Harry había estado muchas veces sentado, su cara estaba agachada he hinchada, era obvio que había llorado. Viktor no estaba en la oficina, la profesora había preferido dejarlo afuera de esta conversación.

-Ya decidí su castigo, tiene prohibido ir Hogsmeade durante los siguientes cuatro sábados, y no se habla más.

La chica no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, moviendo la cabeza, aunque sabía que gracias a ese castigo no podía ver a Viktor, pero tenía que controlarse y no desesperarse, los sábados pasaban rápido, y justo después de esos sábados venia la Navidad, momento para disfrutar con su hermano y Viktor.

-Que le va a pasar a Viktor?

**---------------------------------------------------En el pasillo----------------------------------------------------**

-Viktor, donde esta Hermione?- pregunto la pelirroja apenas se encontró con el búlgaro en el pasillo cerca de la entrada de la oficina.

-Adentro, conversando con McGonogall, como esta Andy? Que tiene?.

-No se sabe, Harry fue a Hogsmeade para hablar con mis hermanos, tiene la loca idea de que ellos pueden saber lo que tiene.

-Y cuáles son los síntomas?

-Fiebre, esta rojo, y vomita cada hora, y duerme más que un bebé

-Krum, por favor pase a mi oficina necesito hablar con usted- se escucho desde la puerta del pasadizo, mas atrás salía Hermione, Viktor se acercó un poco a donde estaba Hermione- No tengo todo el día Krum, por favor venga rápido.

-Anda te espero en la enfermería- dijo en susurro Hermione tratando de besarlo, pero otra vez la profesora interrumpió molestando un poco a Hermione, y apresurando a Viktor.

……………………………………………………………………Enfermeria………………………………………………………………

-Andy, hermanito, estoy aquí.

-No te va a contestar Herm, no hasta que se despierte a vomitar. – Hermione miro extrañada lo del vomito- Yo se que es raro, pero es lo que esta pasando, Harry ya ha de estar volviendo al colegio, fue a Hogsmeade a ver a los gemelos.

-No sé qué pasa con ellos, pero yo no puedo ir a Hogsmeade en cuatro sabados.

-Por que te fuiste?

-Te acuerdas la conversación de anoche, lo de la necesidad y todo eso, creo que me pase de la raya.

-Chicas, ya se que tiene, tus hermanos fueron de mucha ayuda. La semana pasada sacaron a la venta "Duerme-Chocs"

-Que es eso?- preguntaron al unisonó

-Chocolates para hacer dormir a las personas que no quieres , técnicamente se supone que es para profesores, pero alguno de los compañeros de Andy, lo uso contra él.

-Pero que izo Andy para que sus amigos quieran hacerle daño.

-Hermione no me digas que estas preguntando eso, es obvio que le tienen envidia, no solo es un excelente alumno como tú, es amigo super amigo del gran buscador Viktor Krum.- dijo viendo a Viktor entrar a la enfermería- Bueno según Fred, que tienen que darle de comer otro chocolate para que pasen los efectos.

-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo.

-Que pasa Viktor, que te dijo la profesora.- pregunto la chica caminando al pasillo con el búlgaro.

-Por eso quiero hablar contigo, por mi culpa casi te expulsan del colegio.

-Por tu culpa, fue mi culpa, yo fui a verte.

-No no entiendes, por culpa mia esta Andy aquí, no te das cuenta lo que dijo Harry es verdad, la profesora me contó todo sobre los amigos de Andy, y las rivalidades, Hermione, tu hermanito no es aceptado por mi culpa, por lo que soy amigo de él, y porque soy tu novio.

-Viktor son cosas de niños, estoy segura que Andy sabe manejar todo eso.

-Hermione, hay muchas cosas más que me obligan….

-A que

-A darnos un tiempo, creo que es lo mejor.

-Lo mejor, tú estas loco, com puedes decir eso, Viktor he hecho todo para verte, me escabulli para verte en la carpa, me escape del colegio y fui a tu apartamento, no ves que no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Hermione por favor, no digas más- dijo Viktor mirando al suelo

-No ves que tu fabulosa idea es de lo más ridícula, pero sabes que, voy a respetar tu decisión así que no me escribas y tampoco ha Andy.- se enojo Hermione, sabía que Viktor ocultaba algo, pero no iba a insistirle nada, él ya lo había decidido, esto era peor que el castigo de la profesora, .- Aléjate de nosotros.- dijo corriendo hacia la enfermería llorando.

-Hermione!!...

Llegando a la enfermería, solo quedaba Ginny, quien miro la cara de tristeza y furia de Hermione, fácilmente se dio cuenta que su amiga acaba de pelear con Viktor. Andy se demoro en despertar para lo que seria su ultimo vomito, pero cuando lo izo, la señora Pomfrey izo lo que Harry le enseño, y le dejo una caja de los chocolates, por si acaso otro niño aparezca con los síntomas del Duerme Chocs.

-Viktor!! que paso con Hermione?

-Harry...es parte del castigo.

-Para ella o para ti-pregunto ironicamente

-Segun la profesora para ella, pero más me duele a mi a verme separado de ella, Yo amo a Hermione con todo mi corazón, he igual ha Andy, son mi familia, y me dule separarme de ellos no sabes cuanto!!

-Pero dile a Hermione que es idea de la profesora McGonogall.no

-NO Potter, no puedo...y tu tampoco puedes...

_Yo se que hacerlos pelear, es muy malo de mi parte, pero no podía dejar que todo sea feliz, espero que les haya gustado este __capitulo__, pero para ser sincera a mi no me agrado mucho, tuve un corte de inspiración, pero estoy segura que me va a llegar para el siguiente __cap__…Gracias por todos los __comments__ que me han dejado, hasta el próximo __capitulo_


	13. Algunas Verdades

**Nuevo Cap.!!!!! **

**Algunas Verdades**

1 meses después

-Hermione….- llamaba Ginny en la sala común a su amiga que dormía en el sofá, este mes había pasado muy lento, las cosas habían cambiado, Hermione no era la misma de siempre, ya todos se habían acostumbrado a la Hermione con Viktor Krum, la que tenía un carácter más alegre, esa Hermione de muchos papeles, amiga para todos, novia muy cariñosa para el búlgaro, y hermana/madre/padre para Andy, la preocupada en leer y escribir cartas, siempre pendientes de la clases, pero desde el mes pasado esa nueva Hermione no volvió hacer la misma sin novio, o con novio , ahora era una Hermione Granger decaída, se la pasaba durmiendo, no quería saber de cartas, y ya ni con sus fieles amigos, Harry y Ron quería estar hasta los profesores estaban preocupados porque ya no participaba como antes. .- Hermione despierta!- alzo un poco la voz la pelirroja ya estaba harta de esa situación.

-Que pasa Ginny?- pregunto la chica despertando de muy mala gana.

-Ya se acabo tu castigo…y nos preguntábamos si querías ir a Hogsmeade teníamos planeado ir a la cabeza de puerco.

-No quiero ir- contestó a secas

-Hermione, por favor, va a ser algo rápido.

-Ya dije que No Ginny, y no insistas, tú no sabes lo que estoy pasando….

-Aunque no lo creas si se!! A mí también me termino Harry el año pasado.

-No es lo mismo Ginny.

-Si tienes razón, yo estaba triste porque Harry no me escribía, en cambio tú le dijistes a Viktor que te deje en paz, que no te escriba, no sé porque estas deprimida si tu quisiste que a si sean las cosas- dijo sin recibir ni una contestación- Sabes Ya no voy a perder mi tiempo- dijo pasando por el cuadro de la señora Gorda

-Es lo mejor Ginny.

-------------------------------------------Las Afueras de Hogwarts-------------------------------------------------------

En una banca estaban dos chicos sentados, con chompas ya que el clima estaba frio por la cercanía de la Navidad.

-No va a venir Harry- dijo Ron cuando vio a lo lejos a su hermana caminando hacia ellos sola.

-Ginny, que paso?-pregunto Harry acercándose a su novia

-Lo mismo de siempre, no quiere, te juro Harry que ya no la aguanto, tienes que hablar con Viktor, que le diga porque termino con ella.

-Ya hablamos con él, pero no quiere, yo creo que está ocultando algo más.

-No Ron, yo sé cómo se siente Krum, sabiendo que por culpa de él le puede pasar algo a Hermione, recuerda que casi la expulsan y Andy casi muere intoxicado por tantos chocolates que sus amigos lo hicieron comer. Es obvio que Viktor siente miedo o preocupación, Yo sentí lo mismo después de la muerte de Dumblendore y fue un gran error.- dijo Harry besando a Ginny de una forma que hizo que Ron sintiera celos. Si alguien pasaba por ahí en esos momentos iban a quedar sorprendidos por lo roja que estaba la cara del menor de los hermanos Weasleys.

-Ya ustedes dos, paren.- dijo Ron ganándose la mirada asesina de su hermana -Creo que tienes razón Harry, pero tú me contaste que Krum te dijo que McGonogall influyo en él.

-No sé si la palabra sea influenciar, pero lo que sé, es que se suponía que iba hacer un castigo para Hermione- dijo reflexionando las palabras de Viktor esa noche de hace un mes- Pero viendo todas las consecuencias de su noviazgo con ella que pasaron esa misma noche, imagino… que Krum creyo que alejándose por un tiempo, iba a cumplir con el castigo otorgado por la profesora y también evitar más problemas futuros.- termino de decir Harry, Ginny no creía lo que había escuchado, su novio había dado una explicación muy acertada a lo que estaba pasando, que ni ella pudo concretar, sonrió muy contenta de lo maduro que ahora estaba Harry.

-Cuales Consecuencias???- pregunto Ron

Toda la felicidad de Ginny se fue después de esa pregunta, como era posible que su propio hermano no tuviera cerebro suficiente para captar la reflexión de Harry.

-Todo lo que le ha pasado a Andy, y también lo que casi le pasa a Hermione, debes estar más atento Ron!- dijo la hermana dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-No es necesario que alces la voz hermanita, pero igual creo que Viktor está ocultando algo, aparte de su culpa, hay algo más…estoy seguro

---------------------------------------------Sala Común de Gryffindor----------------------------------------------------

-Andy que estas haciendo?- dijo Hermione viendo ha Andy muy cerca de la chimenea

-Herm!!!!- se sorprendió-No te había visto- dijo escondiendo algo en su espalda

-Que es eso?? Lo que ibas a quemar?- pregunto Hermione, nunca había visto actuar tan raro a su hermanito

-Nada interesante…- dijo sin poder negar que no tenía nada, el niño era muy malo mintiendo, por eso evitaba hacerlo

-Entonces si tienes algo…Puedo verlo?

-Creo que mejor es que no leas esto…

-Andy dame ese papel...- dijo al fin Hermione con voz de madre, no quería hacerlo, pero no podía permitir que Andy lo quemara sin saber primero lo que era. Andy como todo niño obediente se lo entrego, era una carta de Viktor, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que él estaba aconsejándole a su hermano.

**Querido Andy**

**No te dejes vencer, tú sabes que vales más que cualquier chico de Slytherin, lo que no entiendo es por ****que**** no le has ocultado la verdad a tu hermana, ella te quiere mucho, y estoy seguro que va a entenderte. Gracias por contarme que ella ****esta**** bien, pero como es eso que parece oso perezoso****... Por cierto yo no deje de quererte ni tampoco a tu hermana, en estos momentos la amo más, y si tienes razón, he tenido miedo de hablar con ella, pero es lo que más quiero. No te olvides de venir a mi tienda, te tengo tu regalo de Navidad y también ****tengo el de tu hermana, ****quiero que se lo lleves.**** No te olvides de leer las revistas que te va a llegar este lunes, en ella vas a verme con mi nuevo equipo de quidditch.**

**Te veo…**

**-**Andy que es eso de Slytherin? Que eso que me has ocultado…- dijo contendiéndose las ganas de llorar, Viktor la amaba, pero no entendía entonces porque la separación-Andy estoy esperando tu respuesta.

-Los amigos que me dieron esos chocolates fueron unos chicos de 2do año de Slytherin, nos abia como decírtelo, porque ellos eran los únicos que me hablaban.

-Y tus compañeros? Con los que andas ahora..

-Es una alrga historia Hermione, yo tengo amigos de Gryffindor, pero cuando los de 2do me invitaron a algunas reuniones, mis amigos los de ahora, dejaron de hablarme por la rivalidad de casas.

-Pero porque te invitaron- dijo preocupada

-Tranquila que ya no son mis amigos, solo lo hicieron para que le pida a Viktor unos equipos de quidditch sin decirle.

-Andy eso es robar.

-Por eso no lo hice, no me hablaron en días y tampoco mis compañeros de Gryffindor, pero el día Viernes, me regalaron chocolates, y me dijeron que si comía más a la vez, iba a sentir un mejor sabor. Después de que desperté, me di cuenta que todo era una trampa, y le conté todo a Viktor, ya que tú te la pasas en las nubes, él me aconsejo que hacer para volver a tener a mis amigos de Gryffindor, pero siempre los de Sly, me molestan, y eso a mí no me gusta.

-Por eso Viktor te dice que tu eres mejor que cualquier chico de Slytherin, y tiene mucha razón, eres un buen alumno, y también un buen jugador de quidditch.

-Si por eso Viktor me acaba de dar una escoba por Navidad, la tengo en mi cuarto quieres verla.

-No Andy…- pero una curiosidad la invadió- De que equipo te habla Viktor en la carta

-De su equipo de Latinoamérica, se va a ir de nuevo, pero ahora por un tiempo indefinido. Cierto te mando esta carta, dijo que esto era su regalo para ti, tengo que bajar, vamos a jugar Ajedrez con mis compañeros.

Hermione se quedo unos minutos viendo el sobre, no quería abrirlo pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón le decía que lo abra. Lo empezó a leer, en la carta Viktor le contaba lo porque le había pedido un tiempo. Y le escribió que el castigo de la profesora para ella.

**Yo sé que es ridículo haber hecho caso a ese castigo, y a decir verdad no lo iba a cumplir, pero después de ver a Andy en la enfermería, entendí que la directora tenía razón, y que me tenía que separar de ustedes por su bien. Ahora gracias a Andy, sé que lo que le paso fue cosas de niños, y si tengo que ver en eso, pero después de escribirle muchas veces a tu hermano en este mes, aunque tú me hayas dicho que no, descubrí que le hago más bien que mal, ya que necesita una imagen de padre, y creo que tu hermano la ve en mi.**

**Para terminar, te quiero decir que Te Amo, y que hoy se acabo el mes de castigo, pero lamentablemente en la noche tengo que viajar a Argentina, por lo del equipo, Espero verte en Navidad, yo me comunico con ustedes, lleva tu celular contigo siempre. ****Espero que te guste el regalito es un adelanto de nuestro futuro.**

Era el anillo más lindo que había visto, tenía grabado en el "VK&HG" y la fecha de su aniversario, toda la tristeza se fue, ahora entendía que su comportamiento era de lo peor, y que no podía seguir acostada en ese Sofá. Ya todos los alumnos regresaban de Hogsmeade, entre ellos sus tres amigos, cuando los vio se disculpo, y los abrazo, y en poco tiempo Ginny sabía todo lo de Andy y Viktor.

-Futuro..Herm, Viktor se muere por ti…

-Si yo también creo eso, pero porque se va a Argentina.

-Ya hablarás con él sobre eso en Navidad, él tendrá una buena escusa, ahora vamos a cenar.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este cap.**____**!!! No fui capaz de tenerlos separados por más tiempo, aunque todavía lo van a estar…Hasta el próximo Cap.**___

_**Ahora si faltan pocos capítulos…**___


	14. Una navidad como ninguna

Espero que este cap. Les guste….!! A Monse...Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!! que coicidencia ese día...espero que la hayas pasado muy bien.

**Una Navidad como ninguna**

-Feliz Navidad Hermione!!!!!- se escucho en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron bajaba las escaleras de dormitorio de los chicos, con un baúl pequeño, seguido de Harry, el responsable del grito. Hermione los miro y sonrió para si misma, esta Navidad iba a ser diferente pero igual a la vez, diferente porque no iba a recibir la llamada de sus padres ni ningún regalo de ellos, pero igual ya que desde hace tres años que pasaba las festividades en la Madriguera.

-Feliz Navidad chicos- dijo abrazando a cada uno, y sacando de su mochila dos regalos- Es algo pequeño, pero estoy segura que lo van a disfrutar.

-Herm…ya sabemos que son libros- dijo Ron recibiendo el suyo que estaba envuelto en papel de regalo rojo- Aunque no parece un libro- dijo midiendo un poco el paquete.

-Gracias Hermione- dijo Harry recibiendo el suyo pero con papel de regalo verde- No te hubieras molestado- termino diciendo, él estaba consciente que su amiga no estaba bien económicamente.

-No lo piensan abrir?- pregunto sonriendo, y viendo las expresiones de felicidad en la cara de sus amigos.

-Increíble- dijeron al unísono- Es una porta retrato con una foto de los tres en nuestro primer año.- dijo Ron emocionado.

-Y en el marco hay dibujos grabados.

-Si esa es la mejor parte, El de ambos tienen, un colacuerno húngaro, el huevo dorado, la piedra filosofal, a Fluffy, unas cuantas varitas de decorado y cosas de quidditch.

-yo tengo snicth doradas, mi Nimbus 2000 y la Saeta de Fuego, este pájaro de aquí es Buckbeak???

-Si es él, solo que no me salió bien, y alado de él hay un giratiempos.

-Yo tengo Quafles, y aros de guardameta, y tengo tres piezas de ajedrez diferente.- dijo recordando ese gran juego.- Y esto es una babosa?

-Si- dijo Hermione riendo- Ese día me defendiste y fue muy valiente de tu parte.

-Y asqueroso!!- dijo Harry recordando- Herm, estos regalos están fabulosos.

-me alegro que les haya gustado, quise evitar comprar otro libro para que lo guarden, asi que les hice algo para guardar.

-Ronnie!! Feliz Navidad!!!- dijo Lavender besando a Ron-Hola chicos feliz navidad también, espero que no les moleste que me lo lleve un momento.-dijo tomándole la mano y prácticamente jalándolo a la salida.

-Bueno..- dijo Harry sacando un regalo- Espero que te guste, es un libro muggle, con historias policiacas y de detectives. Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Hagrid, si ves a Ginny, dile a donde fui.

-No te preocupes Harry.

Cuando al fin estuvo sola, se sentó al frente de la chimenea, ya era Navidad, era el día de poder ver a Viktor y disculparse por todo. Y también quería saber porque se iba a ir a Argentina. Ginny no se demoro en llegar, seguido de Andy, ambos cargaban un baúl pequeño como todos los demás.

-Hermione, estás segura que no quieres ir desde ahora a la madriguera, tu sabes que eres bienvenida las veces que quieras y por espacio siempre se ve la forma para acomodarnos.- habían llegado ya a la estación de King Cross y todos los estudiantes estaban tomando rumbo a sus hogares, a los Weasley los fue a ver Charlie y Fleur.

- No Ginny, yo voy más tarde, tengo que ir al departamento, ver unas cuantas cosas…….

-Entre esas cosas esta Viktor??

-Tu sabes que a ti no te lo puedo negar, es verdad que prácticamente no tengo nada con Viktor desde ya casi dos meses, pero después de esa carta, y el anillo, comencé a necesitar hablar con él.

-Eso de necesitar ya lo he oído antes, por favor no te aloques de nuevo.- Rió

-Despreocúpate, que igual Viktor no ha hecho nada para hablar conmigo.

**------------------------****---------------------------En la Madriguera--------------------------------------------------------**

La madriguera seguía igual que siempre y la señora Weasley esperaba a sus hijos en la puerta, como lo hacía casi todos los años.

-Ginny querida, y Hermione?

-Viene más tarde

-Pero si va a venir, no quisiera que pasara sola las fiestas, sería muy triste para ella y su hermanito.

-Si, Hermione no faltaría…..creo??

**------------------------------------------Departamento de Hermione-------------------------------------------**

Desde que había llegado a su hogar, Hermione no había salido del cuarto, lloraba como hace tiempo no lo hacía, esta iba hacer la primera navidad sin sus papas, y se sintió una basura al recordar que ella años pasado prefería estar con los Weasleys que con sus padres.

-Herm….- toco la puerta Andy- Por favor abre la puerta, no quiero que estés triste, pero hoy que es Navidad.

-Andrew, anda a jugar algo, yo ya mismo salgo.- dijo secándose las lagrimas, se había olvidado de su hermano, no había hablado con él en todo el día, se levanto al baño y se arreglo el maquillaje antes de salir a estar con su hermanito.

-Andy…- dijo encontrándolo debajo de su cama viendo una foto de él con los papas y llorando en silencio.- En estos momentos papá y mamá, nos están cuidando desde el cielo, y están pendiente que no nos pase nada.

-hermione, pero los extraño.- dijo igual de triste

-Yo también, pero no nos debemos dejar vencer, hay cosas que se pierden y otras que se ganan.

-Como ganamos a Viktor?- dijo tranquilizándose un poco

-Si….él fue de mucha ayuda para nosotros.

-Fue???!!! Que ya me reemplazaron.- dijo una voz muy conocida.

-Viktor!!!! Estas aquí!!- dijo Andy levantándose del suelo y abrazando al búlgaro.

-Campeón…feliz navidad…- dijo cargándolo, y mirando a Hermione, trato de sonreír, pero no sabía si ella lo había disculpado por todo lo que paso, se fijo en la mano de la chica, tenía puesto el anillo, eso debía significar algo. Andy se solto y vio el intercambio de miradas de ambos.

-Voy a tomar algo y voy a jugar algo en mi play, ustedes necesitan hablar….- dijo como todo un niño grande

-Viktor…lo siento, esa mañana te debía haber escuchado, mi comportamiento fue terrible.

-No…- hermione lo interrumpió

-Fue mi culpa, ese día todo se me unió, vi a Andy enfermo, casi me expulsaban del colegio, el recuerdo de mis padres me invadió secretamente, y todo eso izo que me porte mal contigo. Y entiendo si solo viniste por Andy, pero quiero que sepas que Te Amo, desde ese primer día que te vi llegar a Hogwarts, este año, fue triste peor alegre, alegre porque tú estabas conmigo. Lo siento..en verdad lo siento.

Viktor no puedo contenerse más y la besó, como nunca lo había hecho, parecía que estrellas salian chispeadas de los dos.

-Yo también te Amo….

**-----------------------------------------------En la Madrigu****era---------------------------****--------------------------------**

Todos estaban reunidos, dispersos por toda la casa Weasley, Harry no quitaba la mirada encima de Ginny, quien se había puesto una blusa ceñida a su cuerpo, con un escote que lo estaba volviendo loco, Ron acaba de llegar de una reunión en la casa de Lavender, los gemelos ayudaban a su mamá a poner la mesa, para todos los integrantes y amigos.

-Ginny, sabes si Hermione va a venir acompañada?

-No se George, ahora que veo la hora, no sé si ella vaya a venir.- dijo sentándose a lado de Harry, había notado la mirada de su novio por más de una vez, y eso la hacía sentir perfecta.

-A hegmione se la veía muy tgiste en la estación, me dio mucha pena.

-De quien es ese carro que acaba de llegar volando- dijo la señora Weasley asomándose- Alguno de ustedes invito a alguien más?

Nadie le pudo contestar, porque enseguida se vio a Andy, bajar de la aprte de atrás, y a Hermione tomada de la mano con Viktor.

-Mi niña, pensé que no iban a venir, estaba muerta de pena- dijo la señora Weasley abrazando fuertemente a Andy.- George aumenta un puesto más, que tenemos un neuvo invitado- dijo mirando a Krum.

-Esperro que no sea una molestia- dijo un poco nervioso y soltando un poco su acento que ya había dejado.

-Como que una molestia, esta casa es suficientemente grande para todos los que quieran venir, todos son bienvenidos.

La cena fue fabulosa, todos comieron del pavo con la receta especial de la Sra. Weasley, Andy paso una muy feliz Navidad, alrededor de gente que él ya quería mucho. Después del postre todos se acomodaron, y Hermione y Viktor salieron a dar una vuelta por las afueras.

-Viktor…por que Argentina?

-Te acuerdas de la carta, que vino con ese anillo- Hermione afirmo con un movimiento de la cabeza- Futuro…en pocas palabras, mas detalladamente, tu y yo, no me imagino la vida sin ti, y quiero casarme contigo, claro que no todavía, pero si en un futuro cercano, creo que nuestro destino es estar juntos con Andy por supuesto. Me uní al equipo, porque me ofrecen un trabajo de casi un año, con una excelente paga, dinero que va a servir para mis planes, donde tú estas incluida.

-Viktor, nos e que decir…- la idea de estar junto a Viktor le encantaba, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso.

-No digas nada, y no quiero que te asustes con la idea, te voy a dar el tiempo necesario para que estes completamente segura.

-Viktor, eres el mejor novio que alguien pueda tener- dijo besándolo y despidiéndose, Viktor tenía que volver. Entro a la madriguera y se despidió de todos y agradeció, volvió a donde estaba Hermione, y la volvió a besar.

-Nadie sabe cuándo será el día en que te vuelva a besar….!!!

_Final del cap! 14…. Estoy tratando de escribir algo todos los meses, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios acerca de este cap! Y gracias a todos los reviews pasados….no saben como me emociona leer que les gusta mi fiction!!! Hasta la próxima!!_


	15. Las revistas perdidas

Disfruten este cap!

Las Revistas Perdidas..

**Tres meses después**

Todas las festividades se habían acabado hace ya un tiempo y ya los estudiantes comenzaron las rutinas diarias de estudio, las cosas para los tres amigos se habían complicado ya que por ser el último año de Hogwarts, los temas de las materias se complicaban un poco, pero nada que Hermione no pueda resolver. Andy había mejorado bastante sus notas, demostrando ser un verdadero hermano de Hermione Granger, aunque en realidad fue adoptado el chico demostraba muchas actitudes y gestos de su hermana.

-Harry, por favor!! Guarda esas revistas, hemos logrado en dos semanas que Andy no las reciba para que de repente hagas que las cosas empeoren.- refunfuño Ginny quitándole el paquete con las tres revistas de quidditch latinoamericano que se suponía que le llegaba a Andy todos los domingos.-Por que bajaste las otras dos??

-Solo quiero saber cómo está?

-Harry, después de desayunar nos encontramos en el lugar de siempre para leer y esconderlas- dijo casi susurrándole en el oído ya que los alumnos comenzaban a aparecer. El contenido de esas revistas debía ser un secreto para los Granger, en especial para Hermione, quien la noticia le podía afectar.

-Esta es la parte que más me gusta de todo esto, estar contigo, solo contigo- dijo besándola

Todos se regresaron a verlos y a lanzar silbiditos, que ya no les molestaban a la pareja, Ron no se demoro en bajar, y lo mismo Hermione.

-Herm, otra vez alguien se robo mi revista….- dijo Andy corriendo hacia ellos en el gran comedor.

-Andy es solo uno revista, no tienes de que preocuparte, la próxima semana recibiras la nueva y podras leer todo lo que quieras sobre el equipo de Viktor.

-Eso ya lo había escuchado!! La culpa es de Filch, que no deja que las revistas de otros continentes lleguen al Gran Comedor como todos los paquetes que se reciben.

-Andy, si quieres leer de quidditch te puedo prestar algunas revistas mias que me van a llegar en unos pocos minutos supongo- dijo mirando la entrada de las lechuzas - claro que no dice nada sobre los equipos de Latinoamérica, y Krum ya no es muy popular tampoco. Pero te a seguro que si algo bueno ha hehco últimamente es posible que salga en algún titular.

-Gracias Ron, bsjo enseguida que por ir a la lechuzeria se me olvido un libro en mi dormitorio.- dijo despidiéndose el niño de sus amigos grandes.

-Hablando de Viktor, Herm como que no he visto cartas de él últimamente?

-Si…ya van tres semanas sin recibir noticias- dijo Herm pensando un poco, que le estaría pasando a Viktor para que ya no le escribiera como antes.

-Ronald se prudente!!- dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada, ella y Harry sabían perfectamente porque Krum no se comunicaba, pero no lo podían decir, por lo menos hasta que pasen los exámenes de esta última semana.

-Ginny…- dijo Harry fingiendo sorpresa, tenían que hacer una muy buena película para que no se sospeche nada

-Por favor los tres, que Viktor no me escriba es cosa mía, no se preocupen de eso, más bien comiencen a estudiar Pociones, que tenemos examen el Martes.

-Bueno los dejo, ahora es mi turno de retirarme, nos vemos mas luego- dijo levantándose y besando a Harry.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Lavender se lo llevara a Ron a otro lado, lejos de los profesores, quienes siempre que los veían juntos tomaban medidas severas, ya que el amor de ese par, pasaba un poco de las fronteras permitidas en los pasillos o lugares del colegio. En el paso de estos últimos días Hermione presentía que algo andaba mal, pero todavía no lo podía descifrar, era un sentimiento de preocupación y angustia. Harry acompaño a Hermione a la sala común de Gryffindor, iban conversando de las clases, y de lo triste que iba a ser cuando al fin dejen este colegio.

-Harry tu que piensas hacer en tu futuro?

-Como asi me preguntas eso?

-Simple curiosidad- dijo la chica escondiendo algo

-Últimamente piensas mucho en lo que nos va a pasar después que salgamos de Hogwarts, yo por mi lado voy a vivir en Grimmauld Place, y ver lo que pasa poco a poco...Todo esto es por el regalo de Navidad que te dio Viktor?

-Como sabes tu del regalo??- dijo sorprendida, a Ginny le había contado, pero no recordaba a verle dicho a Harry.-Ginny te lo dijo?

-No fuiste tú… pero se suponía que yo estaba dormido en este mismo mueble.

-Harry Potter eres un entrometido!!

-Si bueno, esa noche lo fui- dijo viendo la hora, ya había pasado bastante tiempo, y pensó en su novia enfurecida por el atraso-Bueno Herm, me voy, aquí están las revistas de Ron para que se la des a Andy.

-Ok Harry.

--**Cerca del lago**

-Casi no llegas- dijo un poco disgustada Ginny cuando vio al ojos verdes por unos arboles

-Lo siento se me izo tarde, estaba con Hermione hablando de unas cuantas cosas y no medí el tiempo- dijo dándole un corto beso

-Disculpas aceptadas, ahora saca la ultima revista que llego, con esta serian tres verdad?

-Si…sabes que Hermione me pregunto que quiero hacer en mi futuro, no se pero desde que Viktor le hablo de futuro, anda muy pensativa.

-Como sabes tu de la conversación de Viktor??- dijo mirándolo- No Harry!! Esas son cosas de Ron, escuchar conversaciones privadas si que eres un desconsiderado.- dijo adivinando exactamente lo que Harry había hecho, solo mirándolo.

-Todavía me da escalofrió cuando haces lo de la mirada pero estábamos con el tema de Hermione y su futuro…

-Mira lo único que te digo es que Herm, pensaba en estudios hace un año, pero ahora Viktor le hablo de matrimonio, y a cualquier chica de 17 años, por mas que ame al chico, la idea de casarse puede consternar un poco la mente. Te puedes apurar un poquito sacando el paquete de revistas. Harry abrió su bolso y saco el sobre amarillo en el cual siempre llegaban las revistas de deportes.

-Ginny tenemos un problema!!

--**Sala Común**

Hermione vio a Harry irse por el retrato, no podía creer que estaba sola, su pensamiento volvió a Viktor, y sus palabras en la Navidad y lo que paso hace un mes.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Nos vemos en lo que era mi tienda, viaje desde muy lejos, y no me voy a ir sin verte. Att.Krum Pd: Ven sola…**_

Ese día todos los alumnos se fueron a Hogsmeade, entro a la tienda por al puerta de atrás, hace ya mucho tiempo que tenia las llaves a su poder, y entro al pequeño dormitorio que Viktor había hecho, para los días que trabajaba hasta la noche, tenia un cama estilo sofá, muy moderno y unas cuantas frutas, el mini dormitorio estaba lleno de herramientas para arreglar escobas.

-Viktor…- dijo cuando lo vio levantarse y lo beso, desde Navidad que no lo besaba asi que se alargo un poco mas de lo normal, y la cama fue usada para otra cosa.

-Como asi?- pregunto la chica acostada mientras veía a su búlgaro preparar algo para comer.

-Te extrañaba, aparte mañana comienza un torneo muy importante, y tengo entrenamiento, y se me va hacer imposible escribirte- dijo acercándose y besándola-No podía dejar de escribirte sin decirte porque, y que mejor que personalmente.

-Me encanta como piensas- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Se me izo tarde princesita, hay que apresurarnos un poquito.

-Tienes razón, yo mejor me voy, no quisiera que alguien se entere de esto. Se despidieron con un gran beso

-No olvides que te amo, y que siempre te amare.- fue lo ultimo que le dijo Viktor.

Esa tarde Harry, Ginny y Ron creían, que Hermione no había ido a Hogsmeade ya que nunca la vieron, y nunca nadie supo sobre la visita, ni Ginny.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

El recuerdo de ese día la hizo sonrojar, como amaba a Viktor. Se hundió en sus pensamientos, cada vez se sentía más extraña, abrió su mochila y vio el sobre amarillo de las revistas de Ron para Andy, que amable había sido Ron con su hermanito. Saco las tres revistas y las vio asombrada, esas no eran las de Ron, esas eran las revistas perdidas de su hermano.

**FATAL ACCIDENTE**

Era el titulo de la primera revista perdida.

"_La victoria fue asegurada gracias al astuto búlgaro buscador Krum, quien esa tarde demostró una gran actuación a tomar la snitch, pero su suerte no fue suficiente para que un fanático del otro equipo, le lanzara una maldición imperdonable…"_

Las lágrimas salieron a chorros de los ojos de Hermione, no podía creer a los extremos que llegaba el quidditch en Latinoamérica, y tampoco podía aceptar que su Viktor haya muerto, cosa que todavía no estaba segura. Su corazón no quería leer para no enterarse de la verdad, pero su pensamiento le decía que no podía quedarse con esa idea, que podía haber pasado un milagro.

"_Gracias a Merlin, la maldición, también conocida como Avada Kadavra, impacto en la escoba del búlgaro, provocando una caída de más de 200 m de altura, Ahora el buscador se encuentra en San Mungo Latino, inconsciente y con unas cuantas fracturas, esperemos que este joven se recupere muy pronto"_

Ahora sabia, Viktor no estaba muerto, pero estaba herido, reviso la fecha de la revista, dio un suspiro de alivio, esta era la primera revista, y quiso saber que decían las otras.

La segunda solo hablaba de las heridas obtenidas, y que eran muy graves, y que seguía en estado de coma, ya una semana en ese estado era preocupante.

**CAMBIO DE SAN MUNGO**

Ese era el encabezado de hoy, ahora Viktor estaba en Inglaterra, pudo alcanzar a leer que una mujer desconocida, había pedido el traslado del muchacho. Ya que alguien la interrumpió.

-Hermione…-dijo Harry acercándose lentamente-Lo siento, pero no queríamos que te hagas daño con todo esto.

-Hacerme daño!! Ustedes creen que por preocuparme me iba hacer daño..

-Si eso creemos, Hermione este año has pasado por mucho, y te conocemos muy bien para saber que esto te iba a causar una gran impresión- dijo Ginny alzando la revista que Hermione leía-la desconocida es Mcgonogall, nosotros le pedimos que haga eso- dijo para tranquilizarla un poco pero no recibió ni una mirada de contestación- Si ves, pasas perdida en tu pensamiento, cy todo eso por no recibir noticias de él.

Las lagrimas de Hermione comenzaron a caer de nuevo, Harry conocía a su amiga, perfectamente, para darse cuenta que en todo esto había algo más que Viktor involucrado.

-Herm….que pasa ya no quieres a Viktor?- pregunto, ya que con lo que Ginny le había explico, pensó que tal vez su amiga se había dado cuenta que no quería tener un futuro con Viktor.

-Cada segundo lo quiero más Harry..- dijo abrazándolo.

-Entonces que es Herm??- dijo Harry, ya preocupado por la situación.

-Han habidos cambios en mi…- se quedo pensativa- no mejor olvídenlo

-No lo vamos a olvidar Herm, dinos por favor que te sucede, que es lo que te tiene así!!- dijo Ginny con la misma preocupación de Harry

-Estoy embarazada……!!

_Lo deje hasta aquí, lo siento pero si seguía se me iba hacer mucho mas extenso….espero que les haya gustado…por cierto contados faltan max 3 capitulos……estoy pensando en un nuevo fic Hermione&Viktor, ahora que salió el libro en español no importa que ponga spoilers del 7vo libro…_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!_


	16. Visita y Planes

Bueno aqui esta un nuevo y casi ultimo capitulo….como ya dije antes tengo una idea para un Nuevo fic, pero todavía tengo que pensarlo…jejeje gracias por los reviews…no es cosa mía contestarlos, pero hubo un en especial que necesita ser contestado. Viktor llevaba unos cuantos años sin jugar, viviendo en paz, y pasando vacaciones con los muggles, y la inversión de la tienda fue un gasto. Viktor todavía no sabe del bebé, recuerden que su accidente fue un día después del encuentro...Bueno que deje aclarado ese pequeño detalle, sigo con mi fic…disfruten!!

**Visita y planes**

Los alumnos del séptimo año salían de donde había tomado lugar su último examen, dos meses habían pasado desde el día que Hermione le revelo a Harry y Ginny, lo ocurrido con Viktor, y su noticia que todavía no la podía definir como buena o como mala. Nadie más de Hogwarts sabía lo de la perfecta alumna de Gryffindor, ni a Ron le había contado ,ya que a Ginny no le parecía conveniente seguir hablando del tema, peor con su hermano, ya suficiente años habían pasado para que la ultima Weasley tenga esa experiencia de no contar con Ronald en muchas cosas.

-Hermione te encuentras bien?- pregunto el ojos verdes acercándose a la banca donde Hermione revisaba su libro, obviamente chequeando si había contestado correctamente el examen.

-Si…parece que solo me equivoque en una pregunta, pero bueno una no es mucho- contesto guardando el libro en su bolso.

-Y sobre lo otro…

-Harry estoy bien, ya no te preocupes tanto por mí, y ahora de ti todo bien el examen?

-Si Herm, hoy vas hablar con la profesora McGonogall verdad?

-Harry..por favor-pidió como suplicando la chica, evitaba hablar de eso, ya solo le quedaban dos días, para estar libre de revelar su secreto sin sentir vergüenza.

-Hermione tú sabes que a mi nunca me ha gustado insistir pero debes hablarle, la profesora es la única persona que puede darte la autorización para ver a Viktor, recuerda que ella es la encargada de él en San Mungo, y las noticias del Profeta pueden estar erróneas. Pueden existir más Ritas Skeeter.- dijo mirando a su amiga.- Aparte Herm antes de los exámenes te morías por ver a Viktor, ahora es tu oportunidad.

-Yo se que tienes razón, solo que es la profesora Harry…

-Si pero ahora no te puede expulsar, ya estamos prácticamente afuera, y como te dije necesitas sacar el permiso con ella.

-Lo voy a pensar. Nos vemos- se despidió de su amigo, odiaba cuando Harry tenia razón, ella debía ver a Viktor, por una extraña razón, Hermione llevaba ya cinco días seguidos soñando con su 

búlgaro, y en esos sueños él le decía que quería verla. Tenía que verlo, tenía que contarle lo del embarazo aunque el no pudiera contestar, ni demostrar ningún destello de vida.

**&Sala Común&**

Como siempre la sala común se encontraba llena de estudiantes descansando, y unos cuantos haciendo actividades como ajedrez mágico, cartas explosivas, y muchas cosas novedosas, Ginny era una de las estudiantes que solo estaba sentada, cada momento que el retrato de la señora gorda se abría, veía a los estudiantes que entraban, pero en esas caras no encontraba, ninguna con las quería hablar.

-Ginny a quien esperas?- pregunto una de sus compañeras de cuarto.

-Harry…- contesto viendo el último grupo de estudiantes que había entrado- Pero ya me canse, lo voy a ir a buscar yo misma, o si no quien sabe cuando aparezca. -Se despidió de su amiga, y salió, no muy lejos se lo encontró en un pasillo.

-Harry James Potter- le dijo en su tono serio como queriendo reprocharle algo.

-Estaba vigilando a Hermione…- contesto despacio y revisando que nadie este tan cerca para escucharlos.

-Y…

-Se demoro en ir, camino mucho tiempo en los jardines, pensando, pero al final, fue a la oficina de la directora.

-Por Merlín!! Al fin cedió Hermione…

**&San Mungo&**

Ni bien entro Hermione a la oficina, la profesora le tomo la mano y la izo aparecer en un lugar que ya muchas veces había visitado, San Mungo, no entendía como la profesora adivino, pero por dentro estaba feliz de cumplir su deseo, aunque

-Señorita Granger, se que debe estar sorprendida por mi reacción, pero antes de hablar conmigo tiene que hacerlo con ese joven- dijo señalando una puerta que decía Krum en letras negras, y mas abajo un letrero de _prohibido la entrada sin autorización_- Después hablaremos con más tranquilidad en mi oficina, pero por ahora tómese su tiempo.

Hermione no pudo ni contestar, en ese momento mandaba su corazón, y camino automáticamente a la habitación, movió la chapa casi temblando, cuando al fin entró, lo vio, acostado en una cama, como si estuviera dormido, se lo veía tan bien, todavía tenía uno de los yesos del accidente, y unas cuantas vendas, pero a simple vista se lo veía muy bien. Se acerco y tomo su mano.

-Viktor…- fue su susurro, y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, cosa que siempre pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él.- te extraño..- termino diciendo mientras lo abrazaba, y cerraba los ojos, los recuerdos de ese baile de Navidad, su primer beso, su reencuentro, todo se le vino a la mente, recordó que una vez su le dijo que las personas en ese estado podían escuchar todo, pero como estaban en un mundo como paralelo no podían contestar, la sabiduría de su padre hizo que comience a recordar en voz alta, le narro todo lo que se podía imaginar, después de ver que los recuerdos no eran suficiente, le conto lo de los exámenes, y como Gryffindor había ganado otra vez la copa de quidditch. Todavía no sabía cómo decirle lo del embarazo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Para sentirse más calmada.

-Viktor…vamos a tener un bebé- dijo al fin, ahora ya tenía claro todo, al fin pudo respirar aliviada, ahora estaba segura de todo, las malas ideas que a veces se le pasaban por la mente al recordar el estado de Viktor, y su juventud, fueron completamente olvidadas.-Y viéndote me doy cuenta que es lo mejor que me pudo a ver pasado…- besó los labios del búlgaro, esperando que él le conteste con algún estimulo, cosa que no paso, metió la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó el anillo que él le había dado por Navidad, y se lo puso en el dedo.-Te Amo Viktor, y esperaremos por ti!!- termino con un corto beso, y salió en busca de la profesora.

**Sala Comun**

-Harry, la profesora Mcgonogall te mando esta nota- dijo un alumno de segundo año

-En donde estaba?- pregunto Ginny mientras Harry abría el papel, habían pasado horas desde que Hermione entro a la oficina.

-estaba en el vestíbulo cuando me la dio, pero después desapareció, estaba un poco apresurada.

-Gracias- dijo Harry haciendo que el chico se vaya.

-Podías haber sido más educado.

-Ginny tengo que irme.

-Yo voy contigo.

-Por favor Ginny.- dijo sin caso alguno, porque la pelirroja tenía ya la nota en sus manos.

_Sr .Potter_

_Nos vemos en la oficina para hablar de HG, entre y espere mi llegada, estamos en San Mungo._

-Tu sabes que siempre te cuento todo Gin.- dijo besándola

**Oficina**

-Ya todo aclarado Señorita Granger, no puede comentarle a nadie lo pasado esta tarde, y en dos días usted sale de este colegio como cualquier alumna.

-Gracias profesora- dijo agradeciéndole el gesto de llevarla a ver a Viktor. Y sobre todo el apoyo que le había dado.

-No me lo agradezca, es lo mejor para usted- hasta la profesora vio un cambio en Hermione desde que salió de la habitación- Ahora aclaremos otra cosa…- fue interrumpida por Harry- Sr. Potter pensé que usted iba a llegar primero que nosotras, siéntese por favor. – Dijo esperando que Harry tomara asiento a lado de Hermione- Potter, Griammauld Place, no es buen lugar todavía para vivir, y la señorita Granger, ha aceptado recibirlo en su departamento.

-Herm? No seria ningún problema?- ahora las preocupaciones de que su amiga podía estar sola en momentos importantes, se habían ido, si que la profesora Mcgonogall, había planificado bien todo.

-No Harry, claro que no- dijo Hermione, no le iba hacer mal un poco de compañía, dos meses se iban rápido, y Andy debía volver a Hogwarts.-Profesora…antes de que entre Harry usted quería aclarar algo.

-Si lo tengo pendiente señorita, gracias igual- dijo parándose y llevándoselo a Harry hasta la puerta- Potter estos papeles es para que le de al Charlie Weasley, quien va ayudar en Gringotts para que la señorita Granger, reciba lo que Viktor Krum se ha ganado hasta ahora por pertenecer a ese equipo de Latinoamérica, el cual aparentemente va hacer campeón, Hermione ya sabe sobre esto pero no quería encargarle a ella.

-Bueno profesora- se despidió saliendo de la oficina.

-Lo que quería decirle antes que llegue el señor Potter, es que la visita de hoy, no se va a poder repetir siempre, reglas de San Mungo, ahora usted tiene que esperar noticias mías, nada más, voy a tratar de darle noticia todos los meses.

-Pero…

-Hermione, el tiempo pasa, y según el medimago que atiende a Viktor, en su visita ha habido bastante movimiento cerebral, pero que por reglas del hospital una mujer embarazada no puede estar en esa sección.- la mirada de Hermione se perdió, como era posible que prohíban algo que causa mejoría, y que ya tanto se notaba su embarazo!!

-No puedo negar que me molesta, pero la cumpliré- Su amor por Viktor era muy grande para dejar de verlo, pero ahora debía estar pendiente de otra cosa, de su hijo, él hijo de Viktor, y si el medimago prefiere eso, ella lo iba a cumplir. Su vida ya había dado un giro completo. Ahora tenia que esperar que Viktor, se recupera, y esperar la llegada del pedacito de Viktor, que tenia ahora adentro de ella.

**Espero que les haya gustado, a decir verdad no ha sido uno de mis mejores capítulos, pero por eso les voy a dar un adelanto del ultimo cap……**

**Casi 2 años después…**


	17. Te Siento

Ya esta aquí el ultimo capitulo…espero que les guste!!

Te Siento

**Casi Un año y medio**** después**

-Hermione!!- un ahora niño grande, gritaba desde una ventana del compartimiento del andén 1 ¾, Andy estaba en su tercer año de Hogwarts, y llegaba a casa por vacaciones de Navidad.

-Hermanito, que tal tus 6 meses de clases?- pregunto Hermione ayudándolo con el baúl y la jaula de la lechuza- Has sacado buenas calificaciones? Recuerda que tienes que tener siempre notas excelentes- pregunto al fin dándole un fuerte y gran abrazo.

-Herm, por favor, este tipo de abrazo no es para un lugar público…- dijo soltándose un poco sonrojeado.

-Andy Granger, desde cuando tienes vergüenza de tu hermana…- le reprochó

-Acabo de recordar cuando tú hermana nos retaba a mí y a Ron, usaba exactamente ese mismo tono de voz.- dijo Harry saludando y enseguida ayudo a Hermione con el baúl.

-Harry.. Si tú estás aquí y Hermione también, con quien está Jake??- preguntó preocupado, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del joven Guardián de Gryffindor, futura leyenda como le decían algunos compañeros de casa.

-Ady…- se escuchó casi como un grito no muy lejos de ahí, un lindo bebé de un poco más de un año, y con palabras recién aprendidas se acercaba en un carrito de bebé color azul llevado por Ginny.

-Jakie!!- dijo emocionado Andy, mientras lo cogía en brazos a su sobrinito, Jake Krum, era moreno como su padre, todas las persona que lo veían decía que era el mini clon de Viktor, pero con la nariz de su madre.-Que grande que estas..!!

-Ady…- volvió a decir el niño

-Tú también has crecido Andy- dijo Ginny saludándolo, y con un movimiento de varita guardo el carrito de Jake.

La ida al departamento de Hermione fue muy amena, Andy no paraba de contar de los partidos de quidditch que había jugado, llevándose la victoria.

-Cuantos puntos te han hecho hasta ahora??-pregunto sorprendido Harry.

-Entre los dos partidos 80 puntos, el primero que fue con Revenclaw fueron los 50, y los otros 30 contra Slytherin.

-Andy, eso es histórico, ya entiendo porque McGonogall te llamo "futura leyenda" un día que pregunte por ti.- dijo asombrada Ginny. Jake se había quedado dormido a la mitad del recorrido en los brazos de su mamá.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Hermione, remodelado con magia desde la llegada de Jake, Hermione se bajo, ya que Harry debía ir a recoger a Ron, y no iban a entrar en el carro.

- Hermione estás segura que no quieres que me quede, para ayudarte.

-En que Ginn…Jake está dormido, y de aquí no se despierta hasta en unas horas, y tengo que adelantar la cena de bienvenida.

Se despidieron, apenas entro a su departamento, se dirigió al cuarto de Jake, decorado con colores pasteles, y cosas de quidditch, elegidas por Harry y Andy. Vio a Jake y una gota rodó en su mejilla, era tanto el parecido con Viktor, que siempre que estaba sola con su hijo, sentía a Viktor. Pero por una extraña razón hoy, lo sentía más que nunca. Tomo una hoja de su pequeño escritorio.

_Quisiera saber sobre Viktor Krum, se lo agradecería si la respuesta es lo más pronto posible _

_Att. Hermione Granger_

Su preocupación izo redactar una nota muy pobre en detalles, pero un presentimiento muy dentro de su corazón, le indicaba que no debía escribir más, lo amarró a la pata de Hedwig.

-Tú sabes a donde tienes que ir.- le dijo antes de abrirle la ventana para que salga volando, se quedo viéndola hasta el momento que se perdió por las nubes, pero el llanto de Jake, la izo entrar en si.-Jakie…no llores…- le dijo abrazándolo- Ya estás conmigo, no hay necesidad de llorar chiquito.- dijo aferrándose a él y acercándose a la ventana, dando la espalda a la puerta.

-Pa Pa Pa- dijo Jake dando brinquitos, Hermione trago grueso, era imposible que su hijo cometiera un error como ese, él siempre le decía "Ma" o "Mam", y gracias a los posters de Ron y las horas gastadas de Andy mostrándole fotos, Jake sabía perfectamente quien era su papá. Aunque solo había sido una imagen. Su respiración se izo más profunda, al sentir que no estaba sola, como ella se suponía.

-Hermione…- escuchó que venía de la entrada del cuarto, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, estaba alucinando, o en verdad había escuchado una voz muy parecida a la de Viktor, una gran felicidad la llenó, felicidad a saber que Viktor podía estar ahí, con ella y Jake, pero a la vez tenía miedo darse la vuelta y ver que todo era producto de su imaginación. Comenzó a escuchar pasos, 

que se perdían entra la voz de Jake diciendo "Pa", rápidamente lo abrazó con más fuerza ya que el niño se había comenzado a mover, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando veía a Harry, Ginny, o Andy. Siempre su mente la había jugado sucio, mostrándole a Viktor por sueños muy reales, y voces, que al final eran de otras personas, pero nunca, había sentido la presencia de nadie, peor pasos atrás suyo, tenía una corazonada, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Princesita… volví para estar con ustedes- escuchó, al fin se lleno de esa valentía Gryffindor y se dio la vuelta ,su Viktor Krum estaba al frente de ella, a muy pocos pasos, estaba guapo como siempre, tenía unos jeans viejos, su barba había crecido durante su estado, pero no perdía el encanto, y sus ojos, iguales a los de Jake. Esos ojos que siempre que veía quedaba hechizada.

-Viktor….No puedo creer que seas tú en verdad….- dijo con una voz muy baja, estar en frente de Viktor después de tanto tiempo la dejaba paralizada, Jake seguían en sus brazos, ahora ya no se movía, miraba a su mamá con mucha atención, como si entendiera todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hermione…- dijo acercándose a ella y a su bebé lo tomo en brazos- Es hermoso-dijo contemplándolo por unos segundos, sin decir nada, Jake sonreí viendo a su papá, pero no pudo aguantar el cansancio, y bostezo, Viktor le dio un beso en la cabeza, y lo acostó en la cuna.- Es hermoso..- dijo ahora viendo a Hermione-Todo este tiempo, soñé con volverte a ver, a escucharte, pero nunca más volviste…o eso es lo que sentía.

-Lo siento Viktor…tenía mucho miedo ir, y verte mal, no sabes cuánto te amo, y te he extrañado cada segundo que he pasado sin ti, desde que nació Jake, tú has estado más cerca de mí, tú eres parte de ese bebé- dijo viendo a su hijo- Eso me reconfortaba, pero lo que también, me ayudaba era recordar todo lo que vivimos, porque tú desde mi 4to año, has vivido muy dentro de mí.

-No te disculpes por favor, no hay necesidad- al fin pudo abrazarla- Te entiendo, tú también eres una parte importante de mí, por eso te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie, y como a nadie más amare…- la besó, con eso beso que debía representar dos años de estar sin esos labios rosados que lo hacían sentir como un hombre nuevo- Hermione Granger, tu eres especial, en todos los sentidos, pensar en ti y en mi hijo, era lo que me motivaba a pelear con la muerte, Te amo y no me cansare en decirlo..- la besó de nuevo.

**EPILOGO**

-Hermione, amor, vamos a llegar tarde- suplico Viktor tocando la puerta del baño, estaba vestido con una túnica de gala, muy elegante, perfecta para la ocasión.

-Viktor, por favor, no me apures, en cinco minutos estoy…- tenía puesto un vestido azul, casi el mismo tono del vestido que uso en la fiesta de Navidad, de su cuarto año.

-Herm…estas preciosa- dijo Viktor abrazándola- Ese color me recuerda muchas cosas- la besó pícaramente.

-Viktor, no podemos distraernos- dijo besándolo ella- No podemos llegar tarde a la boda de mis mejores amigos, ellos fueron puntuales el día de nuestra boda, hace ya dos años.- Viktor la miro confundido, ahora por besarla era su culpa el atraso.

-Ya ustedes dos, no me parece gracioso que sigamos aquí- Andy llevaba dos semanas de volver de Hogwarts, y ahora era todo un adolescente, alto, y musculoso, con un cabello muy largo, para el gusto de Hermione, Iba a comenzar su quinto año, y sus notas a pesar de jugar quidditch, eran muy altas. Y todos los días se escribía con una tal Sarah de Revenclaw.

-Andrew te puedes peinar un poco más- dijo Hermione sacando su varita, y con un solo movimiento, lo arregló- Así está mucho mejor, y no discutas- tomo su cartera y salió rápidamente del cuarto.

&MADRIGUERA&

Llegaron a tiempo para la boda, Ginny estaña radiante con su vestido de novia, y Harry muy feliz de estar cumpliendo su sueño, en la Madriguera se vivía felicidad, como siempre se lo había hecho, todos los hermanos Weasley estaban presentes, los de la Orden, los del ED, todos, se había reunido para la boda de Harry Potter.

Después de la fiesta, los únicos que quedaban eran la familia, mas Hermione, que prácticamente era parte de la familia. Los novios, por idea de Harry, se habían ido a mitad de la fiesta, para tener una luna de miel muggle.

-Quien hubiera imaginado, mi hermanita casada, antes que yo, y con mi mejor amigo, eso si me tiene mal.

-Ron, no vengas otra vez con tu drama, que ya lo hemos escuchado muchas veces.- regañó Hermione.

-Sabes que cuando me regañas de esa forma, me doy cuenta que lo nuestro nunca de por nunca iba a funcionar- rió por haber tocado el tema- Eres como mi otra hermana.

-Ron yo sé, siempre fuiste como un hermano para mi- sonrió Hermione- Y hablando entre "hermanos", lo tuyo con Lavender se ve muy bien, cuando lo formalizas.

-Hermione Granger…

-Hermione Krum- corrigió Viktor que acababa de llegar a la mesa, y le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa- Herm, Jake se quedó dormido, creo que es hora de irse.

-Si tienes razón ya es tarde, Ron recuerda lo que te dije, mírame a mí, tengo un esposo e hijo maravilloso- dijo viendo a Viktor, que cargaba a Jake al carro- y si Lavender es tu verdadero amor como lo es Viktor para mi, y Harry para Ginny, nada te va a salir mal. Eso te lo aseguro…

FIN

_El fin es antes del epilogo, pero como que sentía que debía hacer algo más, por eso les dejo este cortito…..Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic, y muchas gracias por los reviews, espero verlos pronto en otro fic. _

_Nanda_


End file.
